Friends?
by oddrun1
Summary: Kirby falls down a hole and wakes up to find he is covered in bandages.
1. Falling

**First story. Hope you enjoy.**

 _I don't own anything relating to Kirby. Ownership goes to their respective owners (Nintendo, Hal, etc) AKA not me_

* * *

Kirby was a pink puffball with two stubby arms and feet. He had bright blue eyes and an ability to inhale things to gain their power.

He was falling down a hole for what seemed to be hours. He couldn't inhale, his special ability seemed to go away before this adventure.

Kirby didn't think not being able to inhale things would effect what he was doing. Nonetheless, his mentor, Meta Knight decided to give Kirby a sword.

Kirby wished he kept the sword. He ended up forgetting it at home, it was an odd shape for a house but he liked it. It was a dome shape and Meta Knight would sometimes get him up early for training.

Meta Knight wore a metallic mask with bright yellow eyes shining through a V shaped slit in his mask. He looked similar to a blue Kirby with stubby arms and feet, but wore a dark blue cape and black pauldrons. His weapon would be Galaxia, a golden sword with three golden spikes out the side of the it. Thats how he remembered his mentor.

Kirby always wondered why Meta Knight was so secretive about his past, or anything. He always hid stuff from him! Now was not the time to think about that though, because the ground was coming up, fast!

 **CRASH**

...

It echoed through the caves.

...

Kirby started to open his eyes, disbelief struck him, the _fall didn't hurt!_ He saw _rainbow lights dancing across the walls_ , but then _stop_ as soon as his eyes were open, " _Where_ _the pretty lights_ _come from?"_ Kirby thought to himself. Kirby looked at himself. He had a few bruises but that didn't bother him, what bothered him is that a cut he got _several_ days ago had a _bandage_ on it. There was blood around him, it must have been his cuts opening that he received while journeying, _They had bandaged with blood on them too!_ He wondered why none of his bones were _broken_ or at least _sprained_ or _fragmented._ Kirby had his gear with him before he fell, but it was in his campsite.

Kirby groaned and frowned, _he had no food, no water and nothing to help him survive._

So he got up and looked for light that the hole **must** have coming out, but all he could see was darkness.

There was _no light_ , he could only see his arms length in front of him, not far, but enough for Kirby to observe himself.

Kirby wandered around the area, feeling around for something, **anything,** but he only found rock, and a... a...

 _ **"DOOR!",**_ Kirby's voice echoed through the area he was in. He accidentally shouted out in the middle of a cave! Normally, Kirby would have scolded himself for doing such a thing, but he didn't know what was out there, and his excitement could barely be contained!

The door creaked loudly, louder than the door on his house, and that was alarming. A thought came to Kirby,

" _How old is here poyo?"_

Kirby pondered, thought, but couldn't for the life of him figure it out. He was no archaeologist, so he wasn't surprised he couldn't figure it out, but he **knew** it _must be_ _**very**_ _old._

He finished opening the door and his eyes were assaulted with light!

 _"It can't be a cave from one of my past adventures, only one of them fell like that, but it wasn't this dark, and scary and..."_

So Kirby looked around in curiosity, fear, and a bit of excitement and his eyes fell on something, or _someone_ he didn't want to run into here.

 _"Oh no no no no no, NO! That's a_ _lot_ _of_ _not friends_ _and I don't have any weapons!"_ Kirby thought to himself, but then realized none of them were moving; they were statues. Kirby found this strange that there would be statues down here, especially of who they were, enemies he had fought in the past!

Kirby walked up to a _large_ statue in the large chamber and examined it. It was a life-sized replica of King Dedede! He had his mallet, his hat, coat and his intimidating way of standing. Whoever made these clearly had talent.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

" _What was noise?"_ Kirby asked himself, expecting to get an answer.

 _ **TAP.**_

"Show you!" Kirby squeaked. He wasn't good at language or communicating, but Kirby hoped it would suffice.

 _ **Something landed on Kirby.**_

" **AAAAH! MONSTER! HELP ME PO-YOOOO!** " Kirby screeched.

"It's just a bug, calm down!"

Kirby shook around and it flew off his face.

"Thank y-" Kirby stopped. _"THAT WASN'T MY VOICE!"_ Kirby's mind was racing, So, he went full speed back to where he came from, his landing place.

 **Creeeeeak.**

The door was closed. Kirby hoped that the creature didn't hear the door. He waited for a long time, making sure whatever it was would be gone.

 **Creeeak.**

Kirby was in the chamber again. If the creature was there it didn't seem to fight, and Kirby assumed he was just being unfair to assume it was malicious.

"H-Hello poyo?" Kirby stammered out... No response. "Hello?" Kirby said louder... No response. Maybe the creature got bored and was somewhere else. This saddened Kirby. He might have scared off what would be his only friend down here!

Kirby saw the rainbow lights from earlier, through a tunnel! He followed as swiftly as possible, nearly crashing into the statues.

"HELLO?" Kirby yelled, hoping it would grab the creature's attention.

 **The rainbow lights stopped.** Kirby was now shrouded in darkness, and he couldn't even see himself, but there was a light up ahead, so Kirby started walking towards it, bumping into walls as he went. Then he stopped, and stared. There was a figure in the light, completely shadowing him to Kirby, only his silhouette was visible. He examined what he could make out, which was the other's hat. It curved down beside the figure and ended with a fuzzy ball on the end. Was that a Noddy up there?

"Hii?" Kirby yelled up to the figure, waiting for a response. The only thing he got was a hard object, probably a rock, to the top of him. It must have fell.

* * *

A while later Kirby woke. He looked like he just had a nightmare, He probably had a throbbing headache. He sat up, amused at the rainbow colors on the walls, only for them to disappear moments later. I made them disappear. Kirby probably thought his mind was playing tricks on him, or he truly did see rainbows, not that it mattered. He looked around confused, observing all that he could.

" _Did he not remember?"_ poked at the back of my head, he had a concussion, did he also get amnesia? Now was not the time for that, because its time to try and make it look like I wasn't an enemy. So I looked at myself, I was all dusty and ragged, but my clothes didn't look anything less than new. I had a cap that ended in a ball and a red bow-tie, I usually wore a blue and red jester hat with a pattern of circles on one side and triangles on the other. I had to hide it, and now I had to hide **MY** red bow-tie. This saddened me greatly that I couldn't wear my favorite clothes, but I have to endure. I have to make friends with pinkie, and not induce unfavorable emotions, for now at least. **I HAD TO GO WITHOUT MY BALL!**

"Hey there buddy, you okay?" I asked the pink puffball, while feigning concern.

Kirby looked right up at me, and I looked right into his eyes, he was scared. I walked up to him and looked him up and down, With a grin, not remembering I have _very_ sharp fangs, causing Kirby to be even **_more_** scared of me. He was peeping and squeaking in fear, until I asked

"Whats making you so afraid? Why are you so scared?" I asked the puffball.

"Scary, poyo!" Kirby pointed at my fangs.

"Oh, sorry little guy, I forgot. What's your name?" I didn't need to ask this, I already knew! Though, its a good idea to not let him know I know him.

Kirby looked to be in thought, Deep thought.

"Well, do you remember **what** I am?"

"Noddy poyo!"

"Well call me Nodds alright?" Ugh. What a stupid name.

"Nodds poyo!" Kirby seemed happy at the nickname, I guess I did something right.

"Why you no sleep poyo?"

"Don't be concerned about me, you should be concerned about yourself! Look at you!"

So he did. Kirby was shocked to see how bandaged he was, how dusty, just about how he looked, and look up at me, hopeful that I would know what happened.

"What were you doing down here?" I tried my best to look sad. I heard a lot of poyos so I can only imagine, no, I **know** how he feels.

"Well, you can follow me while you try to get your memories in order again, alright little buddy?" I tried my best to try to be happy, It was hard but I tried. I didn't feel happy in such a long time, but I didn't need to be the best at faking, which I was, but I hadn't felt happiness in such a long _long_ time.

"POYO POYO **POYO!"** One big grin plastered on Kirby's face. Success.

* * *

"Do you consider me your friend?" I asked Kirby while we walked down endless stone corridors.

"Friend poyo!"

"A yes then?" Kirby grinned as wide as he could. I would do the same but it would probably frighten him how wide my mouth could go, so I just did a small smile.

"Here we are!" I proudly announced. "I only have _one_ bed so we will be in the same room!"

Kirby's stomach groaned. He must want food, and I was right "Nodds have food poyo?"

"Yeah I have food, what do you want me to call you?" I asked Kirby, smirking. "How about _Kirby_?" He looked happy as could be! "Alright, _Kirby_ , come with me into _our_ room!" I opened the door, it was a challenge because well, I had no arms. Which was another reason I decided to impersonate a Noddy.

The room was dark, the only thing lighting it up was a candle, but I had more, I always found more. There was a _single_ bed in a corner, a fridge that was powered by magic, a table and a few chairs. The next room over was the bathroom which had a toilet that worked well enough, another candle, a bath, mirror, and cabinet, most of it worked off magic. After all we were in magic ruins.

"What would you like Kirby?" I opened the fridge. I did my best to replenish the items inside daily, so starving to **_death_** would be hard to do.

"Watermelon poyo!"

"Watermelon? Alright. Just sit down there buddy," I motioned with my hat. "I'll get it ready for you soon!" I bit the watermelon, trying to get the best hold I could, frightening Kirby, probably because it was about as big as him. He was probably wondering how I could lift such a thing with just my fangs but I succeeded in placing it on the table, me looking like a bloodthirsty monster, but I did it. I released my fangs from the melon and there we two sizable chunks taken out, where my fangs were. Kirby looked relieved, probably because I didn't get hurt. He was scared earlier because he didn't want me to get hurt carrying the melon. How cute.

"Does Nodds want melon too?" I turned around to face Kirby.

"Yeah I'll have some watermelon with you!" I said as excited as a Noddy could possibly get.

The only issue with my disguise at the moment was my fangs, Noddys usually don't have fangs. My skin was a close enough tone to a normal Noddy, mine being purple, but a Noddys' being pink. but my eyes were big and purple, Noddys' never had purple eyes. The dust, luckily, had covered me masking the colors.

I carved a piece out for me, from the melon using my fangs again, It wasn't hard, my fangs being sharp enough to do such a thing. "Well I have my piece now how about you?"

"I have rest poyo?"

"Sure thing Kirby!" Kirby cheered, looking like a child dancing through flowers, he was happy as could be, he finally got food.

Kirby just took bits out of the red, juicy bits. He probably didn't know he could just gulp the whole thing, but that didn't matter, He trusted me.

I just took chunks out of my piece of melon, right into the red and out the green, my fangs making it ever easier, and much more unsettling. I was covered in its juices by the time I was done, probably looking like I _devoured_ a Waddle Dee. Kirby didn't seem to notice as he was eating the rest of the melon.

"I'll see you later Kirby, I'm going to have a bath!" I called out. There was another room to the left of the bathroom, the washing room. I had it locked so that Kirby wouldn't notice my favorite _hat, bow-tie, and ball._

I didn't take my hat off as I bathed, kill two birds with one stone right? The water became a nice pink color, almost red.

Knock Knock Knock.

Kirby was at the door. "Just a minute Kirby! I'm almost done!"

Click. Creaaaak.

"I don't know how to bathe poyo, could Nodds help Kirby?" Kirby was embarrassed. "Sure thing!" I answered, almost too quickly.

"Thank you Nodds." I turned the faucet, put in something called 'bubble bath' I thought Kirby might like it. I trying my best _**not**_ to pierce the bottle, and told Kirby to get in. He did as told and got in the bubbly water.

"Now you just relax, maybe rub some water on yourself to get clean alright?"

"Poyo."

I left the door open as I left, and got in the only bed. It was purple like me, and had a nice blue pillow.

* * *

I was almost asleep by the time Kirby got out of his bath, he was all drippy and bubbly. "Now you take the towel, and dry yourself." I yawned out, all this bath stuff was hard for me but not too hard for Kirby.

Kirby got in bed with me, he being closest to the wall. I gave him a cap similar to mine, blue and ending with a fuzzy ball. I ended up sleeping with a blue cap ending in a white fuzzy ball, and my brown shoes.

"Nodds? How do _you_ get to sleep? Its odd that a Noddy would still be up poyo!"

"Close your eyes Kirby, It doesn't matter right now, but since you insist I'll tell you. Just go to sleep when I'm done okay?" There was a poyo of agreement before I began my story.

"You know the Fountain of Dreams and the Dream Rod? It protects the citizens of Dreamland from nightmares and gives them dreams, right?" "Poyo! Dreams!" "Well, I don't get dreams." I looked over at Kirby. He was shocked, He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I get _nightmares_ Kirby. _Nightmares."_ I let out some fake tears, Kirby hugged me getting the tears on him too. I tried my best to give him some affection: I nibbled on his arm. Kirby giggled. It must have tickled. I got to sleep long after Kirby was in his own 'Dreamland' I laugh at the pun. I got to sleep soon after.

* * *

I was awoken by Kirby struggling. As much as I wanted to bite and attack I knew I had to stop Kirby in an effort of 'friendliness' **"HEY KIRBY!"** My voice echoed off the walls, waking Kirby up.

"Nodds! I had bad dream!"

"You too?" I lied. I had no dreams last night. "Tell me about it."

"I was in darkness and I couldn't find my friends poyo!"

"Doesn't sound too much different than now, Kirby." I said flatly. Kirby was surprised at what I said.

"But I have you Nodds! You friend poyo!" Kirby blurted out.

"Oh thanks Kirby, I only have you." I added. Now was the best time to see if I can put on my clothes _before_ Kirby remembers too much.

Creaaak

I go into the washing room. I unlocked it the previous night, in preparations for now. I put on my favorite red bow-tie and close the door with me in the hallway. Kirby is behind me, I'm facing away from Kirby.

"Hows this look on me?" I said enthusiastically, and it was genuine.

"Nodds look good!"

"Aw, thanks Kirby." I replied, very happy with this new information. I could wear my red bow-tie! My happiness was soon lost when the door to the room was broken right through by a Bonkers! He slammed through the door with his big hammer and purple get-up and came charging at us! Kirby ran away as fast as possible, leaving me to fight the Bonkers or lose the living area!

I dodged backwards, as the Bonker's hammer came slamming at the position I was previously in. I jumped on the Bonker's weapon arm and starting biting mercilessly. I was covered in blood as the flesh was torn away. The Bonkers was shaking around in a desperate attempt to shake me off, while screaming, only to put him in more pain, causing him to drop the hammer! I got punched off his arm, making my stomach ache, but the Bonkers was weakened! I dropped the chunk of flesh I had in my mouth and charged at Bonkers. He was trying to get into where Kirby fled, but I had a _permanent solution._ I jumped at the Bonker's head, Opening my mouth and closing it on the back of its neck, right where the spine was.

 **CRUNCH.** This sound pleased me, knowing the battle was over!

Kirby must've heard the sound too, as he came out very slowly and cautiously while looking at the corpse. He looked shocked to see it, and even more shocked to see how I did it! I had no way to say I didn't just kill something, as I was covered in blood, had my eyes narrowed, and had flesh stuck to my fangs. I tried my hardest not to grin and cackle at what I just did. I succeeded in not showing my joy in killing something, but the satisfaction was still there.

"Nodds... What you do?" Kirby was as pale as a sheet. I decided not to respond.

"Nodds..."

"I think you can see what I did quite clearly." I opened my mouth to show the blood and this scared Kirby further. "Whats the matter?"

"Nodds you killed it."

"Oh. Right. You've seen corpses before though, right?" A giggle escaped my mouth, it was small, but Kirby must have heard it. "Kirby, come here."

Kirby was close to me. "Ask away."

"Why did you kill it?"

"It was putting my only house, me and you in danger."

"Why did you giggle?"

"I'd prefer not to answer that."

"Is Nodds your real name?"

"I didn't have one before you came, if that's what you are asking." Lie. I was also subconsciously chewing on the flesh that had been left in my mouth. It wasn't bad. I leaned against Kirby and muttered "Hug."

Kirby leaned against me and hugged, I couldn't, doing the nibbling thing might be a bit weird too, after I just killed Bonkers.

"It'll be okay Kirby, you are alive and so am I. If you wanted to try and make friends with the intruder you should've tried. It's too late now though. A corpse doesn't make a good friend." Another giggle escaped my lips.

"A-Are you actually a Noddy?" Kirby asked.

I made a face that was between sad and slightly offended, It seemed to work and Kirby asked a different question.

"H-How do you know how to s-speak?"

"I lived in a town, I was taught there. No-one thought I was a real Noddy, in truth, I wished I wasn't one." I replied softly. Kirby finally stopped hugging me. I don't think I could've tolerated that any longer.

"Do you have friends poyo?"

"You." I replied, bluntly. "Do you have friends Kirby?"

"Ya I have friends."

"Mind to list a few?"

"I'd like to not think poyo."

"Do you consider me a friend?" Kirby had a blank stare.

"Y-yes." Kirby was stuttering.

"Then what's my name Kirby?" He went even paler. Thoughts boomed in my head

 _"He forgot my name? Stuttering? He's afraid of me, doesn't think I'm a friend but is only complying because hes scared of me."_

"Kirby, do you think I'm your friend or an enemy?"

"F-friend..." Kirby was crying.

"If I hadn't taken you into my home would you still consider me a _friend_ or _enemy_ Kirby."

"I s-said f-friend N-Nodd-ds..."

"Okay, Kirby, don't cry. You go to the table and I'll clean up. You don't have to help if you don't want to buddy."

"T-t-thank you N-N-N-Nodds." I heard Kirby plop down on the chair. Now to deal with the corpse and blood. I bit into the Bonker's foot earning a _squelch._ I started dragging the corpse outside the house, past Kirby. He was looking away with his paws on his head. There was a trail of blood that led past the table, and out the door frame. I made sure to kick it's other arm until I earned a **_crunch._** It didn't take too many kicks but I was delighted at the morbid sounds.

"Nodds, how to get the l-liquid out?" I wore a grin. A big grin. I knew I couldn't just lick the blood up and be done with it, because Kirby was here.

I went into the bathroom and got a mop, and I had the handle grasped between my teeth. "Kirby, I know you don't want to do this but could you mop up the liquid? I don't want to do this sideways."

"O-okay Nodds." Each time Kirby started mopping up the blood he soon stopped, shuddering.

"Kirby what's wrong?" My devious grin gone, replaced with a soft stare.

"This don't feel right Nodds." Kirby had a downcast look on his face.

"Kirby, what's done is done, we can't change that." I looked at Kirby. "You don't have to do it, I could, as you saw me hold it."

"N-No Nodds, I can do this." Kirby glanced at the blood.

"I know you can Kirby!" I cheered, but then whispered "I'm going to clean myself."

"Thanks N-Nodds."

 **Click.** The door was locked. I put in the bubble mixture, accidentally puncturing the top, that was the last bottle. turn the tap with my fangs and try to relax. I wriggle a bit to try and get the blood off of my clothes and skin, It works and the bath water went from clear to a nice crimson color.

Knock-knock-knock. "Nodds?"

"Yes, Kirby?" I asked "Whats wrong?"

"I need help poyo!"

"Alright, I'll be out soon!" What could Kirby need?

 **Click. Creeeeeeak**

"Alright Kirby what do you need help with?

"I need help wash clothes poyo." I froze. Hopefully he didn't see my real clothes.

"Okay-y-y-y just let me see what you need."

 **Click. Whrrrrrr**

"Kirby wasn't that room locked?"

"No poyo, unlock." Right. I unlocked it to put my bow-tie on.

"Kirby do you want to try and find the surface?" Kirby's eyes lit up all starry-like.

"Poyo poyo poyo poyo!" Kirby jumped at me for a hug.

"Okay Kirby calm down, We can't explore without light now can we?" I could, I can see in the dark, but Kirby?

"Okay Poyo."

I was starting to not hate the puffball as much as I was before, But I know that he would jump if I got something too suspicious or maybe even mention my name, **_Marx._** But maybe he wouldn't be so assuming, but his friends?

I went under the bed and got a lantern, a candle and the closest thing to fire I could get, a match. I had all these things from the surface, to survive until heat died down. I had hid everything in this room, or, before it would be a cave. I gave Kirby the items.

"Kirby, put the candle in the lantern." Plop. "Now we need to light it."

"Light?" Kirby got excited.

"Just take the match and put it on one of my f- teeth." Kirby got nervous. He knew I meant fangs, and he saw what I did earlier with them.

"O-Okay." Kirby's paw was so close I could bite it. But I need to endure through this physical interaction.

"Now press it against the... fang and pull down fast."

"Fire poyo!" Kirby was excited again.

"Now just put the fire on the top of the candle." Nod. Nod. Soon the lantern was up and functioning! Then I remembered where the corpse was. We would see it twice, on the way out and in.

"Explore poyo?" Kirby tilted his head.

"Yes we can explore now." I glanced at him. Kirby was cheering.

Out the door frame, past the corpse and left, down a hallway. I stopped so I would be behind Kirby, so I could think without disturbance.

 _"Why didn't you just let him die when Bonkers attacked_ _ **Marx?**_ _Do you care about the puffball? No. Don't get hopeful too early, he only knows 'Nodds' cares about his friendship, so don't mess it up_ _ **Marx!"**_ Brushing the thought away a memory hit him. It was the battle between Kirby and I!

* * *

 _ **"TAKE THIS**_ _ **STAR WARRIOR**_ _ **!"**_ I laughed maniacally. I was right behind the puffball. I shot arrows out of my wings, which connected to me by a golden arch, with two claws on each. The wings start ascending, at the top is a heart right when it reaches my wings' highest point, it starts descending back down into a much more sharpened heart, looking more like a spade. My wings had crystals going in and out of existence below this, shaped like hexagons. They were the colors of the rainbow. The arrows started flying out of the crystals and into a surprised Kirby. They ripped at his flesh and went on for a good few seconds, The puffball screaming in the pain as one of my arrows got stuck in him. They don't last long when still, as it exploded in to energy, shocking the puffball and causing bleeding out of his arrow-shaped hole. _"HAHAHA! Kirby your efforts are futile! Popstar will be mine!"_ And then I got a hammer swung right onto my face, and it **stung.**

* * *

"Rainbow poyo!" Kirby assumed the place was making the rainbow so he kept walking, not looking back to find a blank glare from the supposed Noddy. He also had his wings out with an arrow about to released when-

 **Zroooo- "POYOOOOOOOooOOoOoOO!?"** The arrow was released and shot Kirby right in his foot, and got stuck. The puffball then got electrocuted. This shot Nodds back into reality, causing him to withdraw his wings and started sprinting to Kirby with immense concern on his face.

" ** _KIRBY YOU ALRIGHT!?"_** Kirby obviously didn't expect his friend, Nodds to run up to him and scream at him but he whimpered back a "Help!" and pointed at his foot.

"Can you walk Kirby!?" Kirby tried to get up but his muscles did nothing, he was immediately _leeched_ of his energy. "N-no Poyo." He cried out to Nodds.

"Since I have to get you home somehow, and you can't move... You are **_NOT_** going to like this." Kirby looked at his friend to see what he was doing. He couldn't see but he felt a very _very_ ** _SHARP PAIN_** in his side. " _NODDS BITE KIRBY?"_

"Sorry buddy!" Nodds was very muffled, with a puffball in his mouth.

 **Crunch. Crunch.** The sound of his friend breaking the Bonker's bones more than he already did, stepping without a care.

"Nod-" Kirby was interrupted because Nodds threw him into the bed, from the door frame! He saw his friend open the door into the bathroom to come out with a med-kit between his fangs. Kirby looking at the fangs, noticed there was blood on them. Using the last of his energy felt where the pain was. Two deep holes. He winced when he found this.

Nodds used his fangs to open the med-kit and get out a bottle and some kind of cloth. Kirby didn't know what Nodds was doing, he usually used food to heal! But then again how will food heal the punctures?

"Kirby I need you to hold still as I do this." Kirby nodded. **_"Very still, it will hurt."_** Kirby figured out why Nodds said this because as soon as the liquid hit his wounds it stung, and it stung bad. But Nodds knows what he is doing, so stay still! Stay still!

He thought _"STAY STILL STAY STILL STAY STILL"_ But let out a loud scream in pain.

"Kirby calm down please! I'm not done yet!" There was a ripping sound, the cloth. It had didn't have blood on where it was cut, to Kirby's surprise, but then looked at Nodd's fangs, which were clean and shiny. He licked the blood off? That must be horrible tasting! Kirby guessed Nodds really didn't want blood on me! Nodds wrapped the cloth around Kirby's foot, and around where he bit.

* * *

"Go to sleep Kirby." Nodds whispered in a soothing tone. There was water hitting my face, it was tears? Nodds was crying! "Nodds I okay now no need to cry!" and he pulled Nodds in for a hug. Or at least, tried. "Nodds I can't hug!" Nodds pulled in and rested next to Kirby. "Hug." he whispered. A smile grew on my face. "Hug." I whispered back. "Nodds?"

"Mm?"

"What shoot me?"

"I don't know Kirby, I haven't seen that before."

There was a door where the other one was bashed in before. It was locked, so I looked around the room for my answer, I didn't find one, but I found what was in the room. There was a chest on the other side of the room, I can't get to it, but Nodds might. "Nodds? What is chest doing over there?"

"What chest?"

"On other side!" I felt weight shift on the bed, Nodds must have seen it! I was so excited that N- his thought halted when he heard

 _ **CRUNCH.**_

"Nodds what was that?" Concern grew.

"I bit the lock off." I knew Nodds was a good biter but that's very scary. "Nodds bite well, how?"

"I don't want to say." Glancing at Nodds' face gave him all the information he needed.

"Nodds don't want to open up to Kirby because story makes you sad?"

"No Kirby, I just use my fangs so often in combat."

"What you mean?"

"I kill things, Kirby."

"Why you not kill me?" It tickled his mind. Why did Noddy not kill him?

"You talked to me before you even saw me, Unlike many. I also pitied that you got hit with a falling rock."

"Poyo."

"Will you go to sleep before pain strikes again?" What did Nodds mean? My wounds already ache so does that mean it will ache harder?

"Nodds what mean?"

"It'll hurt more later."

"P-P-POYO?"

Nodds was back in bed with Kirby, and he managed to get the blanket over both of them.

"Do I frighten you Kirby?" Why did he ask this?

"Just unsettling poyo."

"Oh." Kirby could hear the sadness in his voice, he must have hurt his friend's feelings!

"I'm s-sorry poyo! I didn't mean it!"

"No, it's okay Kirby... Just go to sleep." Kirby still heard the twinge of sadness. He was not letting his friend go to sleep sad!

"Not okay poyo! You sad! Hug."

"Hug." Kirby didn't hear the sadness now! It must have worked! So he giggled for a bit, Nodds joined in with his own giggle, it was unsettling as well, but Kirby kept giggling as to not disappoint his friend!

"Loves you poyo."

"Thanks Kirby. You too." Kirby felt his eyes closing, as much as he wanted to spend the rest of his rest giggling with his friend he knew he needed rest. He couldn't move after all!

"You sleep too poyo?"

...

"Sleep too Nodds?"

"I'll try, just for you."

"For me?"

"Yes. For you Kirby." Kirby had to stay awake to see if his friend would go to sleep!

A few minutes later his friend was what seemed to be sleeping, with his eyes half open but they looked strange. They were... they looked like when he was attacking Bonkers! They were all narrowed! "NODDS!" Accidentally yelling into one of his friends ear, earning Kirby a _**long**_ and _**intimidating**_ _**hiss.**_ "N-N-Nodds! You eyes narrow like in Bonkers fight!"

"Sorry Kirby."

"Nightmare?"

"Yes Kirby. It was a nightmare." A nightmare! Like last rest when he couldn't get to his friends!

"Tell?" squeaked the pink puffball.

"You don't need to hear it. You would get all worried and not get to sleep."

"Still tell?"

"Fine." There was a sigh. "It was about my past alright?"

"Tell about past?"

"I was different, I couldn't get to sleep well, even though I was a Noddy. I had fangs and looked different so I never had any friends. I didn't know how you felt when you talked about your nightmare."

"Poy-o?" Now Kirby was a bit more concerned. If he had no friends then... "Nodds have enemies instead?"

"Yes Kirby, I had enemies back then. I didn't kill them I just took a bit of them with me."

"You bit them poyo?"

"Yes. I made sure they didn't hurt me again." Kirby noticed a change in voice, there was a bit of malice?

"What you do to them?"

"What they did to me."

"They didn't bite you poyo?"

"No, I was neglected, never noticed, and when I was I was bullied. The other Noddies, while conscious, would tell sight-seers that I was dangerous and to mock him."

"They didn't though right?"

"You are too innocent."

"They mocked me, some even hurt me physically, threw things, so I got back at the doers and the influences. While they were sleeping I would come and bite them. They never knew who did it, but still blamed it on the strange guy around town. Never sleeps, must be him!"

"You away from bad people and now with good right? You think Kirby friend?"

"I'm not fully away from the bad, but with you, my friend, I have good close to me."

"We both sleep?"

"Yes Kirby, now rest before your injuries spike."

"Nodds, I no rest until I have answer! Who is harming you!"

"It's no issue to you. It's only in my head and I fear telling you this would give you nightmares like mine as well."

"Kirby strong poyo! Kirby sleep now."

"M- Nodds will also sleep with Kirby too."

* * *

"Look at that loser over there! He's dangerous! He always scares us and we can't scare him back because we are always sleeping! He never sleeps and we need your help to get back at him!" Huh? A Noddy screaming at Kirby? Kirby looked at himself, he was not himself, but Nodds!

"That's not very nice!" Kirby spoke back.

"Shut up you idiot!" Kirby felt something hit him... A tomato? It was rotten.

"That hurts my feeling you jerk!" Kirby called back at him.

"Go to hell you miserable freak!" Whoa. Kirby never had to deal with insults like this before. He decided to go back to the place his senses told him home was.

 _ **Creak.**_

He was inside! Now to look at himself... He was Nodds! Nodds was right about Kirby experiencing the same thing. He felt horrible from those insults, and didn't seem to know how Nodds moves on from that, so he thought about it. Then he realized that he knew where that Noddy sleeps. A sadistic feeling crawled up his spine. But this was Kirby! He shouldn't do that to anyone... Right?

 _ **Squelch.**_ Kirby hoped this was just a fake memory told by Nodds to get him to sleep right? What was he tasting? He looked down and nearly threw up! He had bitten the Noddy on the foot, and was licking the blood off his fangs! Nodds fangs? It didn't matter, because it all tasted too real!

" _Kir..y"_ Was that a voice he heard? Was he about to found out biting into someone's flesh!?

* * *

"Kirbyy? You having a nightmare?" He looked at his face and saw his tongue moving. "Oh Kirbyy, you bite someone~?" Kirby's eyes opened slowly... and then his mouth started moving... "YES AND YES." Kirby stated bluntly.

"I knew I shouldn't have had you listen to my story Kirby, but how was it? The experience of being me?" I stated, curiously. It was a lie to cover up my fangs but he bought it and made it feel _real._

"The story fake right?" Kirby was worried.

 _ **"No."**_ This looked to have hit Kirby like a bag of bricks.

"The Noddy called me an idiot and a freak, and to go to hell?"

"I remember that, then I decided to get revenge by going over to his resting spot and-"

"Biting his foot?"

 _ **"Yes."**_

"The liquid that came out tasted weird and metallic. Nodds, what was it?"

 _ **"Blood."**_ Kirby went pale in the face when the Noddy next to him said this.

"Its the stuff that came out of your holes and into the bandages." Observing Kirby, It seems that all the bandages but the two recently applied fell off.

Kirby tried to move but then a groan crawled its way out of his mouth.

"I see what you m-mean about pain Nodds!"

"Stay there. I'll get you something to eat, what would you like?" I smirked. "Anything you want?"

"Uh, three apple and two cherry p-poyo?"

"Sure thing buddy."

"W-wait Nodds, don't use you fangs?" Kirby looked like he was about to face palm, but I stopped him and said "Okay, I know how. Just close your eyes, go under the cover and don't open them until I say so okay? I'm trusting you here."

Kirby slipped under the covers with his eyes closed and went poyo.

I opened the fridge and summoned my wings, and picked up three apples, two cherries. I placed them on my head and withdrew my wings again. "You can come up now Kirby!" Kirby came up from the covers and opened his eyes and was amazed to see me balancing his meal, a large one, just on my head, and I was dancing and jumping towards him, not dropping a single one. Kneeling next to Kirby so he could eat.

"How you do Nodds? Amazing!"

"No fangs used either." Kirby's face lit up when he realized I got it on my head and danced around without using my fangs."

"Thanks Kirby."

"No thank you Nodds! You amazing!" This time I let myself grin larger. Not big enough to be scary but enough to show joy.


	2. Resting

_I don't own anything relating to Kirby. Ownership goes to their respective owners (Nintendo, Hal, etc) AKA not me_

* * *

"Kirby?" Nodds asked, causing me to stop eating.

"What you need?" I was curious, what did Nodds want?

"I found a hat while we were exploring." A hat? "I have it with me if you want to see it."

"Poyo!" What would Nodds look like? This is exciting!

"Alright one second!" He went to another room, a minute passed. I thought about how he got his hat on, how is he going to get this one on?

"Hows... THIS?" I looked over at Nodds, he looked familiar. He was wearing a blue and red jester hat, with circles on one side, triangles on the other. A red bow-tie, and brown shoes. His skin was closer to _lavender_ in the light, with big purple eyes staring at me.

A name forms on my tongue and I accidentally let an exclamation slip! " _ **Marx?**_ "

"Huh? Who's that?" Nodds didn't know about Marx?

"You look like Marx!" If Nodds didn't know who Marx was then...

"No really, who's that?" Nodds eyes were almost becoming sinister the more I looked at him.

"Nodds calm down! I don't want to fight!"

"Who said I was gonna fight you?" He gave a hurt look at me, and he was right. I could hardly move and I almost declared a fight against the same person who let me _survive_ for the past few days.

"I'm sorry Nodds, I thought you were Marx."

"Please explain who Marx is, Kirby."

"How do you not know Nodds? He tried to take over Popstar!" Nodds sat down with his hat almost looking as confused as he was.

"When was it?" Nodds really didn't know who Marx was!

"Its no matter now."

Nodds was smirking. "What if, say, this Marx character, you said he looked like me right?"

"Poyo."

"What if instead of me, Marx was the one taking care of you?" I froze.

"H-he would have a-attacked me p-poyo!"

"Well what's important is that Marx isn't the one taking care of you, right?"

"Po-yo." Nodds really knew how to calm me down, so I continued eating. I slowed down, pondering the questions Nodds asked me.

"Wouldn't he have wait until you were _vulnerable_ and _trusting_ for him to attack you? Maybe, if you considered him a _friend?_ " I looked at Nodds, he had a point. Almost like I... was... in a...

"NODDS!"

"Sorry Kirby, keep eating."

"HOW KIRBY SUPPOSED TO EAT WHEN YOU SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!?"

"I assumed Marx must have been clever enough to trick you, I mean, I don't think I would be able to 'rule over Popstar' without any arms." Nodds was right. Marx was clever and deceiving, but he was so nice before.

"What happened anyways?" I didn't think Nodds would ask this.

"Uh-h, Marx got the sun a-and moon to fight, and told me that the c-comet Nova was the o-only way to make them s-stop."

"Uh-huh."

"S-so I summoned N-Nova, it could make wishes come true. N-Nova said to me " _ **READY. I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH.**_ " Then M-Marx bumped me out of the way w-when I was going to make the wish to stop the sun and moon from fighting. Then he said _"Well, I want to control Popstar!""_

The story rolled of my tongue like I'd told it a million times, but I was crying.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to Kirby." I nodded. "One question though, why did he do it?"

"I d-don't know."

"Should I keep wearing this?" I shook my head yes, even though it did remind me of Marx. He found it and Nodds seems to like it.

"Thanks. I'm going off to get food, so you will be alone, alright?" I was scared again! "I won't be looong~" He said, teasingly.

"But Nodds, how will I defend!?"

"You won't need to Kirby, just hide." Nodds seemed confident about this so I tried my best to be confident too.

 **Click. Creeeak. Click.** Nodds was gone, but I could hear something being dragged. With nothing else to do I looked around, and the chest was there unlocked. I could see where Nodds bit, the lock was mangled. If only I could move right now and see whats in there.

 **SLAM!** I fell off the bed, I could move somewhat, so I took the opportunity to check the chest, it was full of random items. Candles, rocks, ice-pack, and paper, to name a few, and a sword at the bottom.

I groaned. The bed was so far away now, and _elevated._ I was out of energy, and passed out quick.

* * *

I woke up, the days flashed before my eyes, the sun and moon... fighting? Oh no. Kirby felt dread, for he knew what was happening.

Boink... Boink... Boink...

" _Hey, hey, hey."_ He knew that voice! It was Marx! " _Can you make peace between the Sun and Moon?_ " Kirby hopped with a turn, to face him, but only saw a yellow, blue, white and red striped ball. _"You need to ask the giant comet Nova for help!"_ Kirby looked up, Marx was there, bouncing from foot-to-foot on the ball. " _But first, there's something we must do. To ask Nova, we must gather power from all the stars around us."_ We? Kirby opened his mouth to interrupt but all that came out was a "Poyo!"

Marx now focused on me. _"_ _It will be difficult, Kirby, but you can do it! We are counting on you. Good luck!"_

I opened my eyes. I was on a warp star heading into space. I looked back and saw the rest of Popstar.

* * *

" _You should've killed him. You should've kept firing arrows. You should've left him to **die.** You're weak and you know it. Heheheheeeeee! See you next time 'Nodds'._

The voice had been tormenting him while he walked. As much as he wanted it to go away it always came back. So, he looked around, nice and slowly, but with his eyes _extremely narrowed. "Hehehee."_ It started off as a giggle. _"HAHAAHHAAHAAA!"_ Then a laugh. _"HAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHHAHAHA!"_ Then out of control laughter came barrelling out. It was better than doing this in front of Kirby, but 'laughing it off and moving on' wasn't going to help, but he couldn't help it and had a smile _stretched_ across his face. He couldn't conceal his voice forever but he managed.

* * *

There was a sound that woke Kirby right up, and it was laughter. It sounded like Nodds was laughing, _but why?_

 **KNOCK... KNOCK... KNOCK...**

Was Nodds kicking a rhythm? "Nodds is that you?"

"Hehe what do you think!?" Oh that was Marx's voice, causing Kirby to go pale. All Kirby could muster was a muffled scream, his face against the floor. "Oh are you screaming in _horror?_ How _cute._ "

" **NODDS WHERE ARE YOU!?"** Kirby yelled out.

 **Click.** Kirby tried to look as brave as he could be, but it wasn't very brave considering he had tears on his face.

 **Creaaaak.** "Kirby, you alright in there?" Kirby wanted to scream out Nodds' name but was interrupted with

" _KiiiiIIIIiiirrrrbbbyyyy~?"_ Another voice said with _deadly_ curiousness. _"EEP!"_ Nodds was in danger! Kirby used all his strength to get up. The door flung open with a **BANG** and Nodds fell in, looking to be unconscious.

That was Kirby's last line of defence! He knew any second Marx would come in and kill them both!

But in never did happen. Kirby stumbled over to Nodds and tried to wake him up. Prodding, Shaking, even pricking his paw on a fang, but he didn't get up. Kirby laid down next to Nodds and waited for his friend to get up.

Kirby looked over at Nodds and saw that he was _shivering_ and _convulsing_. His eyes slowly opened and turned over to meet Kirby's.

"Nodds okay poyo?" He kept shaking. "Nodds?" and then he stopped.

"Oh hes okay. Just fine." It responded, a smile growing on its face. "But are you okay? You are crying and are hardly staying still, maybe you want to..." It's eyes slowly narrowed, the smile getting even wider, fangs seeming to be glinting in the candle light.

" **RUN?"** Marx's voice finished. Kirby wanted to do as Marx said, but he had no energy, and he was practically trapped. The jester was closer to the door!

...

"HAHAHA! I GOT YOUUU!~" Kirby looked over once more, it was Nodds.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Kirby yelled back, fighting back the rest of his tears. "AND HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"Relax. I found this out from one of the walls."

"But the voice?"

"Wild guess. Was it real?"

"Too real Nodds!" Kirby started crying again.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Nodds looked at Kirby, with round eyes again.

"How did you s-smile so wide?"

"I just can, Kirby."

"Show?" and Nodds did, thoroughly spooking Kirby.

"Hey, you asked for it."

"What were you kicking earlier?" Nodds had a fang showing, making Kirby think he was gonna bite him!

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...** He tapped the floor with his fang.

"T-t-that." Kirby was trying to calm down.

"Well," _I wanna control Popstar!_

"I heard it, alright?"

"You lying poyo!" Nodds looked at me with hurt. "Where?"

"...Earlier." Nodds looked at me. "Why are you not in bed?"

"Chest poyo."

"I really left because I needed to think." Think? What did Nodds need to think about? I stared at his eyes, searching for an answer. I stared harder. They were...

"Nodds why eye color change?" His eyes were changing colors!

"It's n-nothing for you to w-worry ab _OUT KiR_ ** _BY!"_** Nodds started coughing hard.

* * *

" _He doesn't know that you are faking! Good job. Try not to scare him too hard. He might think you are being 'possessed' by 'Marx'"_

"Is Nodds okay poyo?" Kirby looked like he was about to pass out.

"I'm _perfectly_ fine."

"Whats wrong Nodds?

"It's just dusty. Nothing to worry about." I felt my eyes stop changing. Kirby must've seen it too, because he gasped.

"Nodds are you Marx?" They must be blue and red!

"Stop bringing that up Kirby, I already told you, I'm not Marx."

Kirby was thinking. Looking at me, taking in every detail.

"No you Marx!"

"I might've known someone named Marx."

"No, you **are** Marx!"

I looked at him fiercely. **"I SAID I'M NOT MARX!** Why don't you believe me!?" I ended with tears in my eyes. This frightened the puffball, not used to seeing 'Nodds' be so aggressive. I let out more tears, and then looked at Kirby. He was determined to find out who I was.

"I-if you really are N-Nodds, p-prove it!" I looked confused. Then one of my eyes light up, literally. The red one had a glow to it.

"One second, my _friend_ , _Kirby._ " I let his name drag out. He was frightened. Probably thinking of the worse things I could do to him, and so much more.

I went to the rummaged through the chest best I could, and pulled a sword out between my teeth.

"What you doing with that poyo!?" He was pale-faced.

"Here!" I threw the sword at Kirby, handle first. Thunk. "Wield the sword."

Kirby picked up the sword and had a _very_ shaky stance. "Swing at me. I won't move, I _sincerely promise_ you." I smiled wide, and lowered my eyelids, making them half closed.

"B-but..." Kirby was hesitant to swing at, maybe, his only friend, but did.

I could hear the sword cutting through the air, nearing my side, then stop. "Aw, come on, don't want to hurt me?" I chuckled.

Kirby picked up the sword and tried again. I closed my eyes this time.

* * *

I couldn't see, my eyes were too full of tears. I swung the sword Nodds gave me, aiming for his side. On impact I couldn't bear to open my eyes.

I hear what I thought to be a screech of pain. So I opened my eyes and cleared away the tears. Hoping to see Nodds there, only for them to overflow when I see he isn't there. I was all alone, once again.

"NODDS? WHERE ARE YOU?" I called out, in desperation. I didn't want to be alone down here! Especially since I was severely crippled, Nodds knew the caves well!

"Nodds?" I was choking the words out. I slowly limped over to the bed and lay where I usually did. I took off the blue hat I had, now light blue in the light, and laid it where Nodds would be.

"Nodds is okay right?" I asked the hat. "Marx not with me right?" I cried my throat out. Nodds would stop me before I went all out, but he couldn't now, I was alone. I tried to remember what he did to calm me down, but this stung like knives. Only the real thing would calm me down, and I killed him! Right?

I laid in bed for what seemed to be hours. My thoughts biting at me, wondering. I thought back. There was a body when Nodds killed something, so where was his?

"Nodds, where are you? You alive? I don't wanna be alone!" And with those last words I passed out.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I looked around, taking in everything. Statues, a door, and a tunnel. A bright light was shining from somewhere. I closed my eyes again. What was I going to do? I was a Waddle Dee. I had two short arms and stubby feet, like Kirby. My face was pale, and my body was covered in thin brownish-orange fur.

I had gotten lost trying to fulfill a request from King Dedede, which was to, in his words, 'Find that pink monster before everyone tries to overthrow me!'. I saw Kirby's campsite so I rushed after his footprints, and fell down a hole. My parasol kept me from hitting the ground, but it ripped and I was now standing in the middle of a statue garden.

"Hello?" I squeaked out. I didn't expect a response. This place was abandoned.

" _Over here little one._ " A sinister voice called out, from the tunnel.

"W-Who are you?!" I shouted in it's direction.

... No response.

So I did what my name implied, and waddled over into the dark tunnels. "Show yourself!" I shouted, brushing past something as I walked.

" _I am._ " It was behind me, and sounded all predatory like.

" _Whats that look of fear on your face, Dee?"_ It can see my face? " _I mean minimal harm to you~."_ That still meant some harm, but I was relieved.

"C-could you help me to t-the surface?" I choked out.

 _... "Maybe, Maybe **not.**_ " the creature stated wryly. I felt something push against me.

" _Move it. Someone wants company._ " It was the creature pushing me! I had no choice but to do as told.

"Who?" I asked, hopeful for someone I knew.

" _He's pink, round, and oh so emotional now."_ It was making me guess who it was.

"Kirby?" I asked.

" _Mayyybe~_ "

"Where are you taking me?" I was shoved through a door.

"Wait!" I cried out, only to get a response from... Kirby!

"W-W-Who are y-ou?" He was crying.

"Calm down Kirby, it'll be alright." He looked up at me with a pained expression.

"No you don't understand!" Understand what?

"Listen, Kirby, I... don't know how you got here, or how you feel right now, but we should get out."

"What about _sniff_ Nodds?" Kirby held a sword, but soon threw it away from him.

"Who's Nodds?"

"His voice kinda sounds like this." Kirby tried to lower his voice.

"I don't think I heard that from the creature that threw me in here."

"What d-did you hear then?"

" _This."_ I looked over towards the door, I hadn't said that, and Kirby certainly didn't, as the look on his face when he turned with me spoke fright and terror into my heart.

"Y-yeah?" Kirby thought I said that. Probably not a good idea to tell him I didn't.

"Why? You know him?" He stared into my brown eyes.

"A bit more than know." Kirby looked depressed. "I slept with him, and he bandaged me... fed me..." Kirby was crying hard now. "And I... I... I _killed_ him!"

"Killed is a strong word there, sure you didn't just _defeat_ him?"

"You're right, I didn't kill him..." Kirby looked at me, sadder. I was about to speak when Kirby shouted

" **I m-murdered one of m-my own f-friends!"**

Oh. "N-no you didn't Kirby.. I'm-m sure he just h-hiding around here somewhere!" I stuttered out. I didn't want a star warrior seeking comfort from a lowly Waddle Dee such as my self! It made me feel insecure!

...

"Kirby?" I looked over at him. He was passed out with his limbs close to his face.

I decided to sleep too. I'm sure Kirby will be better when he gets up!

* * *

Kirby explained his situation the best he could, with the limited vocabulary he had.

"A-and they would bully him and call him things like..."

This went on, not as long as majesty's speeches, but it went on, especially with Kirby sulking and crying through it.

"Then I swung sword and Nodds was gone! I passed out on the floor and woke up..."

"So, if I'm getting this right, Nodd f-"

"Nodds."

"Nodds fed you and took care of you, and revealed his past."

"Ya."

"And you feel guilty that you 'killed' him?"

" _Very guilty,_ poyo!"

"Lets eat while we think."

"Okay, b-but could you do your trick again?"

"What?" Kirby still thought he was living with Nodds still. Kirby was about to break down into tears.

"J-just eat, I'm sure w-we can find him again!" I had false happiness in my voice. I was only ready for Dedede's emotional outbursts, not Kirby's!

I opened the only fridge here, wondering how it worked and got out a watermelon. Kirby grimaced. I put it down on the table and sat in one of the chairs, as Kirby did.

Kirby searched the melon, for something, but was disappointed when his search was done.

"I'm not Nodds."

Kirby sighed. "I know..."

* * *

The Waddle Dee got out of the chair and grabbed the sword. He thought he would use it to cut the melon, which he did. Kirby, with a sad look told him "Put sword away poyo, bad memories."

"Since there's no blood on the sword, uh, maybe he is hiding somewhere?"

No-one needed a bath, but Kirby wanted one anyways.

 **Click.**

He grabbed the faucet and turned it on, where Nodds had it. Put bubble bath in, there was a hole in the top now, which reminded him of Nodds, and how he had to take a bath without Kirby's help. Kirby thought he should've helped Nodds. He wiggled a bit in the tub, and was guided by a voice which said _"_ _Now you just relax, maybe rub some water on yourself to get clean alright?"_ Kirby shuddered at the thought of Nodds being there to guide him. He imagined Nodds helping him relax, get clean... and... _Zzz_ _zz_ _..._

The Waddle Dee looking around for the 'Noddy' when he felt a sharp pain in his back, and thoughts rushed to him: _I should have told Kirby where I was going, and now I'm going to die because of it..!_ But nothing injured him, so he looked around... and was backed up into a jagged stone. This relieved him, and started to dash back towards the room Kirby was in, but was halted by something he saw. There was a small glow in the darkness. As weird as it was, He mustered up the courage for a wave. The glow stopped then, so he took it as a hint to go.

" _Hahaha! Silly Waddle Dee, do you even know where you are going?"_ It was the sinister voice before, but with amusement instead of being sinister. The laugh scared him though, and tried to run, only to bump into a wall.

" _Why do you run? I'm only here to help you save Kirby's life."_

"Whuh?!" This caught him off-guard. "Wh-why's he in danger?!"

" _He might be exhaling water soon, that doesn't sound nice now does it?"_ Kirby might drown! But he was lost, and far away!

"What direction is Kirby in you bastard!?" The Waddle Dee went pale. He insulted his only guidance!

There was malice in the voice now. _"Guess."_ and then it cackled. "Left."

* * *

I observed Kirby in the bathtub. He might drown soon, but I couldn't let him die. He thought I was his friend. I giggled at the thought.

I bit his hand, leaving _two_ size-able marks there. Kirby didn't awake, just held an expression of _great_ displeasure. I could taste his blood now, it wasn't bad and it had part of me wanting more, but now was not the time, get it together!

I dragged him out of the tub, ripping a small bit of his flesh. I got out a paper, tape, and pencil and wrote, leaving marks where I bit.

I ripped multiple pieces of tape off and taped it to the door, making sure Kirby would see it. I left the stuff where I found it, on a counter, and I hid in the cupboard.

* * *

I was woke up with a sharp pain in my hand. With my other, I felt where it hurt. Two sharp pains in fact. As I rubbed paw on paw I noticed they were holes. The only creature with fangs that I know was Nodds, but he was gone!

I let out a groan as I got up, looking around and saw a pencil and roll of tape with fang marks in them too, bloody fang marks. That meant the same creature who bit him also used those objects.

I turned around to the door and saw the note.

" **Dear Kirby, I can't help but notice you nearly drowned! How sad that would have been, but I saved you. I don't have time to bandage you so you will have to do what I did earlier.** _"_

I was tearing up! That meant Nodds was still alive...

But how did Nodds get in the bathroom? The door was still locked! Wasn't Waddle Dee out there too? This didn't matter for now, because I have to heal!

 **Click. Creeeak.**

I picked up the bottle and poured it on my other paw. It felt worse than when Nodds did it! He really knew how to calm me down enough to make that feel tolerable! I did what I could only do right now: scream in agony.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I grabbed the cloth, my hands shaking hard now. Just a bit longer and I'll be prepared to heal. I snipped at the cloth with scissors I found in the bathroom. The cloth was hard to cut, and me being way too shaky to handle sharp objects didn't help. I wrapped it around my paw, using my mouth to hold it still to knot it. Then it hit me. How did Nodds tie it? I thought about it, and I couldn't find out.

I knotted the bandage together, it was tight around my paw, but it had to be, to stop me from bleeding, right?

I looked at myself. I was still wet from the bath, and some blood was on the floor. I heard sprinting.

"KIIIIIRRBBYYYYYY!" A voice yelled, probably Waddle Dee.

It was, I knew because he came through the door, and almost collided with me.

He looked at me, my paws, my feet, my face, he looked me up and down, every part he could look at.

"Kirby! Someone told me you were about to drown, so I came back here running as fast as I could!"

"T-thank you but... Nodds saved me before I drowned, I'm not a murderer!"

"What?" I showed him the note. "Door was still locked, poyo."

* * *

I went into the bathroom, looked around and saw what Kirby saw. He had to be somewhere in this room! I searched around, looking for evidence to point to where he could be. The cupboard was the only hiding place in here. I was going to open it, but stopped, nervous about finding out who Nodds is.

"Where were you?" Kirby asked me, while I was hesitating.

"Exploring?" I replied.

"Without even telling me?" Kirby looked hurt!

"I t-thought I would be back before your b-bath finished!" I stuttered back.

I tried to open the cupboard, but it was stuck!

"Kirby, I need some help!" We were both pulling on the handle when suddenly I remembered the hand injury Kirby had. Looking over at Kirby only provided me with more pained expressions plastered on him.

 _Snap._

The cupboard door came flying off. We were sent back into a mess, having the door land in the bathtub.

"Hehehehehehe!" A voice snickered. I looked over at where it came from, the cupboard.

"NODDS!" Kirby cried out, trying to get up.

"Miss me?" I got off of Kirby. He was now up on his feet, once again. I soon followed.

"You're Nodds?" I peeped out. I hadn't noticed it before, but I was nervous.

"The one and only. What's your name, Waddle Dee?"

"Just call me Dee please!" I peeped a bit louder. Nodds walked out of the darkness of the cupboard now. He was grinning.

"Okay, Waddle De-de-dee!" There was a tooth poking out of the grin, shining in the candle-light.

There was a gurgling sound, Kirby letting the water out of the bath. He looked excited. He was running at the both of us, arms outstretched in a hug.

* * *

They all sat around the table. Dee spoke first.

"How come you scared Kirby like that?"

"Seeing if he cared." He looked hungry.

"Y-you not think Kirby care?" Kirby replied accusingly.

"Oh I, ah, wanted to see if you were just faking care." Replied Nodds, glancing at Kirby.

"Faking care? Kirby wouldn't do that Nodds!" The Dee shot back.

"Oh, I don't see that many down here." Nodds stuck on a sad look.

"Nodds, why I have nightmares down here?" Kirby questioned.

"Someone might be using the star rod, or I have a 'dark aura'." Nodds joked. "It can't always get through layers of terrain quickly."

"What that mean poyo?" Kirby urged Nodds to go on.

"Going through air is easy, we walk through it all the time. It covers the planet's surface easily. Us, down here, under layers of dirt, rock, and whatever else is above us, makes it harder for the 'dreaminess' to get down here."

The Dee interrupted. "The less stuff between you and the fountain, the better your chances of getting good dreams."

Kirby nodded, understandingly. Nodds was humming something, but got up and went to the fridge. He opened it, turned around and asked "You guys want anything?"

"We already ate." Kirby and Dee said, simultaneously.

 _Chomp._ "If you guys need anything, just wake me up alright?" He laid in bed.

"Oh uh, what was the voice I heard in the darkness?" Asked Dee.

"Were you alone?" Drowsily replied Nodds.

"Y-yes?"

"Oh uh, get some sleep."

"You're saying its in my head?" Dee asked, unconvinced.

"Uh- ye-yeah." Nodds yawned.

"What does Nodds see when he sleepy?" Asked Kirby.

"You don't want to know." Nodds said, unhelpfully.

"Is it worse than Dee hearing voices?" Kirby gave a worried look.

"Do you want an example?" Dee was getting spooked, he did **not** want an example.

"Y-yes poyo!" Kirby tried his best to be courageous.

"Alright give me a second." He closed his eyes.

Ten minutes later and Dee said "Kirby, I think he just tricked us." Dee was smiling. Kirby started snickering, realizing he just got tricked!

"Dee, Nodds, Kirby will sleep together!" Kirby exclaimed.

* * *

Kirby and Nodds were sleeping. Dee was thinking. He was coming up with questions to ask Nodds when they all got up.

"Hey, orange, could you sleep? You're kinda shaking me a bit there." Nodds was still awake.

"Uh, sorry sir!" He said back.

A light chuckle came from Nodds. "Sir? I, uh, sure. I command you to sleep." Dee was embarrassed.

Dee started "I'm sorry I j-" "I get it, you're not used to sleeping with a _great star warrior_ and jester." Nodds ended.

"Is Nodds your true name?" Dee questioned.

Nodds sighed. "I already went over this with Kirby, ask him."

"I'm sorry, its just that I'd like you to say it. You know more about yourself than Kirby does."

"Fine. Ask me when I'm not sleepy." Nodds sounded annoyed.

"T-thanks."

* * *

Dee was up first, followed by Nodds not long after.

"Now?"

"Fine, fine. Just come into the bathroom." Dee looked confused.

"Why?" Nodds looked into Dee's eyes.

"If I'm going to explain my name again, I want it to be private."

 **Creaaaak.**

Nodds was closest to the door, with Dee being near the tub.

"So, since you and Kirby think that my name isn't Nodds, correct?" Nodds said calmly.

"Yeah."

"Well, tell me. Who do you think I am?" Nodds was looking at Dee directly.

"Were you the thing that was pushing me around?"

" _Maybe, maybe not."_ Nodds answered. Dee got a bit nervous.

"What did you mean by 'minimal harm' before?"

Nodds looked shocked. "I said that?"

"Y-yeah you did?"

"I meant that in the moment, Dee." The Waddle Dee was trembling.

"M-moment?" He sputtered out.

"I needed a way for you to _trust_ me, I wasn't being too dishonest, was I?"

"You're not going to kill me?"

"Don't tell Kirby." Dee's eyes were shaking.

"D-don't tell K-Kirby what?"

"My name."

"What's-s your name?" Dee choked out.

"Oh, take a guess, or do you want a-" His face spread into a smile. "Hint?"

"A h-hint p-please!"

"Hey, hey, hey."

"M-Marx?" He nodded, the hat bouncing with him. Dee wanted to run, but the only exit was blocked by the jester.

"Promise you won't tell Kirby." Dee had no option but to nod.

"Verbally and formally." He stopped smiling and looked into Dee's trembling eyes once more.

"I promise to keep your name, M-Marx, and anything else I learn, secret from K-Kirby." Marx walked up to Dee.

"Turn around."

"W-why?" Dee averted his gaze from Marx.

"Turn. Around." He said, forcefully. Dee complied and felt something sharp slide on his back.

"W-what are you doing?"

"You'll find out." There was a slight pain soon after, not much, but it was still pain.

"Aa- what are you doing _s-sir?_ " The Dee choked out.

" _Tasting you, silly."_ Dee nearly passed out at the words.

"W-why?"

" _So you can't back out. A promise is a promise after all."_

"But uh- t-tasting me, what does that do for you and m-me?"

"It's so you don't _die_."

"What do you m-mean? I don't quite understand."

"It means I could be doing worse right now, but I'm holding back because I'm sure you don't want to be a corpse, right?" Dee's eyes widened.

"I-I mean yeah, but-"

"I could let my other side take over." Marx said bluntly.

"Is i-it any nicer?"

"Would you like to find out?" Marx giggled.

"J-judging by your reaction i-it's probably best I d-didn't?"

"Correct." The pain stopped.

"What did you do to m-me?" Dee turned around.

"Nothing too noticeable. It just looked like you fell."

"H-have you done this before?"

Marx wryly said "Maybe. Now, what was your promise?"

"T-that I don't reveal any-anything that I l-learned in here t-to Kirby?"

"Good. Now go and sit down, you look like you're about to pass out." It was true. Dee wanted to just slump over and sleep.

* * *

I woke up and noticed my friends waiting for me at the table!

"Friends!" I got up and walked over. Waddle Dee has a strange bump on his back.

"What bump?"

Nodds answered me with "He fell while we were talking, the floor was a bit unstable."

"What are we having?" Dee wondered aloud.

I opened the fridge, I saw vegetables and meats, I didn't know the difference so I hauled out three of the meats and ten vegetables, and sat them on the table. I then got three extra vegetables for myself, and split the group on the table

I had six vegetables and one meat, Dee had five vegetables, and Nodds had two meats and two vegetables.

"Nodds, don't you need to cook meat?" Dee said, glancing at me.

"I don't, but Kirby might."

"How to cook?"

"Put your food on this." He motioned to a circular plate in the middle of the table with his hat. I did, and Nodds went under the table.

 **Click.**

"Don't touch it while it's cooking though, it's **hot**."

Dee was almost finished eating, I was waiting for mine to cook, Nodds only had meats left.

The meats were soon gone, he ate them as soon as he came up. I looked over at Dee and she looked scared.

"Dee what's wrong?" I asked

"Can Dee not take me eating _'improperly'?_ If you can't already see, I don't have hands!"

"Heh, I guess you're right." Dee put on a small smile.

My food was done cooking, and it tasted really good.

* * *

Marx left, claiming he was going to get food. I built up the courage to try to tell Kirby the truth.

"Kirby could I talk to you?" I asked, as brave as I could.

"Sure thing poyo! What Dee want?"

My mouth opened, but heard a voice in my ear, whispering _"You promised."_

"It's about Nodds, how long do you think hes been down here?" _"Good Waddle Dee."_

"I don't know! Why don't we ask him when he's back?"

"Sounds g-good!" I smiled the best I could. I couldn't handle anything scary or stressful well.

 **Creeeeak.**

"Nodds poyo, how long you be here?" Kirby asked, looking at the vegetables balanced on his head.

"I was supposed to keep count? I'd guess about a few months."

"Wow, you've been here that long?"

"Mm? I'm sure you've been in houses longer. What's the big deal?" He asked.

"This is a big scary cave with nightmares poyo!"

"Oh, I guess nightmares might be a big deal to you guys. How was your sleep last night anyways?" Marx was putting stuff in the fridge.

"Uneventful." I replied.

"Nothing." Kirby said, sadly.

"Hey, cheer up! It could be worse!" He said.

"We could have your nightmares?" Kirby replied.

Marx frowned. "Oh, you'd have maybe one of them." One of them?

"What do you mean?"

"Things that feel real. Say, you get hit with a rock or something. You then wake up with a pain where you got hit!" Oh. That's what he meant.

"Sounds bad." I gave him a small grin.

Kirby looked down at the floor. "Is it bad?"

"Very. Now I need to ask you, Kirby, a question." Kirby looked back up at Marx. "What's your fear?"

Kirby looked to be thinking hard. "Losing all my friends and being alone."

"And you Dee?"

"D-death."

"Is that it? I thought it would be deeper than that."

"Oh uh, being forgotten too." I tried to feel around my back but my stubby arms couldn't reach.

Silence.

Kirby looked to be wanting to ask what his fear was, but knew it might be a bit dark.

"I put up a camp further on, if you would like to come next time I go out."

"S-sure thing!" I nearly shouted.

"Nodds, is it alright if I call you something else?"

"Fine. You can call me Marx if you want to, if I look _so_ alike."

"P-poyo." Kirby knew he was treading on thin ice.

There was a small fizzing sound in my ear, and then something fell off of me. I didn't catch what it was, but I suspect it was something Marx put on me.

I didn't notice Marx lock the door behind me.

* * *

"Kirby, I suspect that most of your memory is back, correct?" He asked.

"Poyo."

"Well, I know more about you than you know about me." _I knew lots about him, right?_

"That confused look says a thousand words, Kirby. I'm not just a really friendly stranger."

"Huh?" I replied.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm Marx."

"S-stop joking around, that's not funny."

"Oh but I'm not. I know I've been bad in the past, but you can forgive that, right _puffball?_ "

"I c-could try!" I said, hopeful Marx didn't hurt me.

"Well, you _could_ try but I _need_ you to. If you don't trust me, how can we be _friends?_ "

"F-friends? Th-this isn't another trick, is it?"

"Why would I trick you again?" He was looking into my eyes. I tried my best to look back into his.

"T-to t-try to kill me?" He glanced away.

"That time has passed, I still have dreams and flashbacks, but I forgive _you,_ do _you_ forgive me?"

I looked everywhere but at him. "I -uh." this only got him closer to me.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me-" He returned his voice to normal, he stopped pretending. " _That you forgive me."_

"I f-forgive y-"

"I said in the eyes." I looked at him in the eyes.

"I f-forgive you, Marx! Y-you saved me from dying and I- trust you as a friend!"

He leaned against me and closed his eyes. "Then relax."

I did, falling down onto the floor.

"Now could you st-stop scaring me Marx?"

"Just for you~" He said playfully, before letting out a laugh.


	3. Discovery

_I don't own anything relating to Kirby. Ownership goes to their respective owners (Nintendo, Hal, etc) AKA not me_

* * *

Kirby squeaked out, "W-was s-stuff you said t-true?"

"Maybe."

 _Click click_

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hey!" Dee banged against the door.

Marx wandered off somewhere. Kirby got up, and heard water running.

 _Cli-ck_ Kirby unlocked the door. _Creaaaak._

"D-Dee?" Kirby looked at him. Dee looked around.

Whispering, Dee said "Hey, about Nodds-"

Kirby tried to whisper, "Marx?"

"He told you too?"

"Is that why there was a bump on you poyo?"

"Y-yeah. We should take action against him, two on one, right?"

"Y-you want to fight Marx?"

"I mean- we have a weapon?" Dee glanced at the sword.

Kirby grew nervous, he saw what happened to the Bonkers.

"We could run, too?" Dee sat down on the bed.

"Try talking poyo?" 

"Kirby-"

"He hasn't really done anything too bad, he could have killed me in my sleep, but didn't!"

Dee thought of what Kirby had said. "But Kirby! I'm sure this is just part of one of his big plans!"

"I'll try to talk to him poyo."

...

 _Creeeeak_

"Hey, hey. Came to apologize?" Kirby looked confused.

"For what..?"

Marx gave a small grin and said, "For lying to me, of course!"

"Wh-"

"Saying that I 'saved your life' and that you 'trust' me." Marx took a step toward Kirby.

"I-"

"I didn't save your life at all! You would have been fine even if I hadn't been here!" Another step.

"Bu-"

"Do you really think I would believe, that you would trust me as a 'friend', when I, as far as you know, am a villain that has come back to manipulate you and put you through more pain."

"Marx, th-" Marx was close enough to push Kirby, and did. It didn't take much, due to Kirby's injuries.

"Maybe you are right, maybe making you suffer is my only goal in life, the same person who killed me." Marx was staring at Kirby's pained look. "How about you call out for help, see if someone comes to help you kill the 'big vicious villain' that's threatening you."

Kirby was about to try to talk again, but stopped when he felt something wet hit his foot. He looked at what it was, it felt oddly warm and glistened in the small amount of light there was.

Kirby looked back up to Marx. Marx had his eyes closed tightly.

Kirby didn't open his mouth to talk, he waited. Marx had returned his eyes open again, back to Kirby, but something was off. Kirby didn't get to think about it any longer, as he was kicked aside, like a piece of trash.

Marx opened the door to leave.

 _Creee-eak_

Kirby could only watch from his position, he had no energy to get up, none to speak.

Marx was dodging something oddly grey. That's the first thing Kirby noticed, then he noticed what it was, the sword. Kirby tried to get up, explain the situation, but couldn't. Marx had kicked the wind out of him.

Kirby groaned, Dee glanced at Kirby for a second.

Dee swung again, hitting the ground.

Kirby looked over at Marx, he had a look on him that could only be explained as 'amused'.

Dee swung hard, flinging him forwards, Marx dodged to Dee's side and lifted his foot.

"Have a nice bath!"

Dee didn't even have time to turn when Marx kicked Dee forwards, over the small wall and into the bath. Dee cried out in pain as he hit the side of the bath, the sword fell to the ground with a clang, where Dee had been standing previously.

Marx then left.

Kirby summoned all the strength he had, to stagger over to the bath. He reached in and tried his hardest to pull Dee out, but failed. Kirby got in the bath with the intent to _help_ Dee out, but that was impossible now. Dee was out cold after hitting the tub. He drained the water.

Kirby got Dee out of the bathtub, despite his body's protest. He had a harder time standing, his feet felt like wet paper. His paws were no better, they were shaking like he was in the middle of an earthquake.

Kirby looked over at Dee, checking for injuries. There was a bump near the back of Dee's head, bruise across Dee's face, and bruises on the back of Dee's heels. The bumps on Dee's head and heels had a small bit of blood on them, mostly washed off.

Dee didn't move for a while. Kirby assured no-one in particular that Dee was going to be okay. He had to be, right? Kirby started to go and find what little medical supplies were left, but slipped.

Kirby was sent falling towards Dee, and landed on his middle, causing Dee to throw up water. Kirby, seeing this, tried again, without falling. It worked. Kirby had Dee throw up water, until the water didn't come out anymore. Then he would do his best to heal Dee, it was the right thing to do!

There was one bandage.

Kirby put the bandage on Dee's biggest bump, the one on the back of his head. Kirby then passed out, hitting the hard stone below.

* * *

Kirby woke up with a throbbing headache. There was a constant pushing against him. Kirby looked over to see what it was.

It was an orange blob, it was saying something.

"K...y y..r. . !"

"Poyyy?"

"Kirby!" It was hugging him.

"Iss that youu Deeee?" Kirby's lips felt like they were pillows.

"He must've done a number on both of us." He? Oh, Marx.

"N-no, only youu."

"You look pretty bad to me." Kirby had bandages on his hand, a puffy lip, and a bruise on his middle. There was a soggy bandage nearby.

"I okay." Kirby was laying in a bed. It felt soft and warm... He couldn't get to sleep. Dee was sleeping, Kirby was surprised, he just got knocked out and now he sleeps like a rock.

Since Kirby couldn't sleep, he got up to get a snack. There was one minor complication though, there was no fridge. Looking around, he realized he didn't recognize anything other than the rocky floor and walls.

Where was he?

There was a pool of water, baskets, and the bed he was just laying in.

There was one thing he recognized though, a door. He opened the door, silent as ever.

Kirby peeked out the door, a soft glow was radiating off the floor. A match. There were mushrooms and other cave fauna, but a match is no plant. The match wasn't burning though. The glow was from glass. Broken glass. Nearby, Kirby could see a lantern with a squished tube inside. There was some blood around the whole display. Kirby recognized this, when he and Marx had been wandering through here, and then he was shot. Kirby had to assume that Marx shot him, but with what?

He tried to think back to when he fought Marx the first time, but it was such a long time ago he was drawing a blank.

* * *

He could only remember that he killed Marx... twice? He was back, again, multiple years since his deaths. Something was off about him now though, even when Marx had injured Kirby, he tried to help him, like when Marx was Kirby's friend. He was odd, he could make anyone laugh with enough time and planning. What made him put his planning skills, his patience finally snapping, why did he try to take over Popstar?

Kirby could try and ask Marx, but that would probably end badly. Then again, what other choice did he have? Ask one of Marx's friends? Wait a second...

He never mentioned having any other friends.

Magolor, an alien from a place called Halcandra, had a similar plan to Marx's, and possibly had some help from him... but how? Kirby didn't even think of Marx being alive when that happened. How long has Marx been alive without Kirby knowing? Magolor was already long gone into to space, so he can't ask him.

This was all too confusing for Kirby. He felt dizzy.

Did Marx have any other friends before he tried to take over Popstar? He didn't seem to get along with anybody, he could make them laugh, but why was he making them laugh? Did it help him at all? Was Marx even comfortable around Kirby?

When Marx made laughter, Marx didn't often laugh himself. In fact, a lot of his tricks seemed to harm himself. One was so extreme that he ended up bleeding to the point of passing out, but he laughed the whole time, to cover up the fact he was actually bleeding. No one called for help, they all thought it was a big act, fake blood. He ended it with a weak "Thats all folks." and stumbled away into the bushes. It was at the end of an actual trick, so Kirby saw it with his own eyes.

Kirby was one of the few who followed Marx into the bushes, the last of them, Marx had shooed the rest off with excuses.

* * *

"Kirby? Go away, I'm relaxing here." Marx had covered the ground and most of his clothes red, blood red.

"No! Marxy hurt!"

"Don't call me Marxy..."

"Marx hurt! Come! Come!" Kirby shouted with urgency.

"Nooo~ I'm not hurt, I'm just... fine, I guess knives are hard to bounce on shoes." Marx didn't move.

"Marx get up! Get up!" Kirby tugged against Marx's hat.

...

"Marx?"

...

"HELP POYO!" Kirby screeched. No one came.

Kirby held Marx and ran back to his house, covered in the blood.

It was a long time before Marx even slightly twitched. He did wake up, in the same clothes he wore, as the last time Kirby tried to take anything from Marx, he got a target pinned to his back, a target of pranks, jokes, and insults until Marx felt it was enough.

Marx woke up with a multitude of bandages, and bags stuck to him. Kirby had called over a doctor as soon as he got home.

"MARRRRRX!" Kirby yelled a _little_ too loud and caused Marx to promptly let out an ear-splitting scream, causing Kirby to jump back into the door, out the house and finally fell onto the ground. Kirby's ears were ringing for a few minutes before he even attempted to get up.

With the little hearing Kirby had at the moment, he heard a faint "Oh, sorry Kirby." from his house. He finally got up and headed towards his house. He was expecting to jump back in, talk to Marx about something, have Marx joke about his wounds maybe, and finally they could sleep.

Marx had his eyes open, staring softly at the door. Kirby bounced in, and sat down next to Marx. He was grinning, as he did while he was sleeping. If he did frown, Kirby never knew.

"You okay Marx?"

"Just dandy." Kirby didn't expect this, and giggled. Marx's face was the same as before, grinning, passively staring, not laughing.

"Marx, you don't find funny?"

...

"Marxy don't you die on me now!" 

"Die? As I said, I feel just dandy!" Marx let out a choked giggle, forced.

"Marx... lets just... sleep?" Kirby said, hopeful that everything would be okay.

Kirby had dozed off before Marx did, a mistake on Kirby's part, as Marx got up soon after Kirby was asleep. He bit the tubes off himself, put the bags somewhere they wouldn't spill over-night, and left. Kirby woke up an hour later, he was hungry, but wasn't anymore when he saw Marx gone.

Kirby knew this because Marx had left. Kirby was worried now. Why had Marx wandered off? Did he do something wrong and offended Marx?

Kirby followed the bloody footprints, as Kirby didn't know if Marx even had a house, he forgot to ask. The footprints stopped abruptly, a bloody flick of blood in two directions, left and right, with a pool of blood in the middle. Kirby could only think that Marx must've gotten into a fight!

"MAARRRRXXX!" Kirby yelled, scanning the surroundings for any sign of him. Kirby found more blood, this time against a few leaves, and followed ever further into the unknown, not sure how far Marx had went.

He eventually got lost and ended up in a field of flowers.

"Marx?" Kirby's voice was strained, it was tired of yelling, and could only manage speaking volume.

"Hey Kirby! What do you think you be doing, stomping around my flower field?!" King Dedede had strolled right up to Kirby with his chest sticking out, the usually selfish king had some good intent with the statement, Kirby had noticed the field many times before, and it was something good to look at, Kirby never expected the King to have a such a nice hobby.

"S-sorry, poyo, I'm just l-looking for Marx."

"Who?"

"Marx... light purple, red tie, jester hat?"

"Oh... him." Dedede's posture slackened. "Some Waddle Dees found him outside last night. They took him into a makeshift medical room."

"Can I see him poyo?" Dedede closed his eyes and sighed. He hated having Kirby in his castle, and hated having freeloaders too, but he still had a good heart.

"I... yeah, fine. First room on the left."

"Has anyone tried to take his clothes?"

"Only one."

"What do you mean only one?"

"He scared them out of trying to do it again."

"How?"

"They won't tell me."

Kirby ran to Dedede's castle, careful not to step on any flowers on the way. The door was locked.

 _Knock knock_

A Waddle Dee in a doctor's outfit opened the door slightly, enough to peek out.

"Can I come in?"

It shook it's head no.

"Please? I know him!"

It looked back and was listening to something, and opened the door. There was one other Waddle Dee, in the same outfit. They both pointed towards a door.

The room inside was a guest room, set up like a medical office. Marx was laying on a bed with two golden things sticking out of his sides, like they were jabbed in forcefully. There was still blood on him, and some more where the objects protruded from.

"Marx what happened?"

"I got beat up by a couple of thugs that's all."

"No- the things."

"Not sure... I blacked out."

"Do you remember who?"

"...No."

"Marx-"

"Just be glad I'm alive."

"Huh?"

"I'm not in the mood for questions now, Kirby~... why don't we continue this tomorrow?"

'Marx, the things..."

"What about them? So what if they stick out of me. They can't stop my sleep can they?"

"I guess not..."

"You going to join me?" Kirby was going to ask if that was a joke, Marx and the golden things sticking out of him took the whole bed. He didn't ask, because they almost reacted to Marx rolling on to his side, they didn't seem to be as stiff as they seemed to be.

"I guess so..." Kirby climbed in the bed and tried his best to sleep, and did. He was tired out from all the searching and yelling. Kirby also tried his best to avoid the sharp claws on the things.

...

"Marx?" Kirby woke up with a question, to see if Marx hadn't left once again.

"What?" Kirby turned over, the things were gone now, and he was clean. No blood, no dirt.

"Did you stay up?" Kirby wasn't surprised when Marx replied with a nod.

"We should probably get out of Dedede's castle."

"Okay poyo."

They were back on the road back to Kirby's house, and Kirby turned to look at Marx.

He wanted to break the silence, and found four large cuts across his face. Kirby was sure this wasn't from the knives he juggled. They were covered with bandages so they weren't a big worry, right?

"How'd you get things out?"

"Surgery."

"They cut them out?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

They walked past a group of various species, but Marx stopped when he heard

"Look at that idiot! He's a beacon of attention! HEY, DO YOU ALWAYS WEAR SUCH TERRIBLE CLOTHES?" Kirby heard the last part, and they both turned around for different reasons.

"Marx-"

"You can't save them."

"What do you mean?"

"From the verbal thrashing about to happen."

"Oh."

Kirby backed off. Marx stared at the speaker. It was a Waddle Doo.

"Yeah you! Can't you wear something you didn't find in the trash?"

"Can't you mind your manners? I find insulting someone for pleasure is childish."

"Childish?! Look at what you are wearing!"

"Well, Mr. Eyeball, why don't you just go and buy me new clothes that don't look so childish?"

"Fight me!"

...

"I said fucking fight me!"

"I heard you, I ignored you the first time. No need to repeat yourself."

"You're going to get it you arm-less freak!"

"Can't win the verbal battle, going physical?"

The Waddle Doo rushed at Marx, shooting a beam. Marx dodged the beam and was right in front of him.

"Kids close your eyes! You won't like what happens next!'

Marx kicked the Waddle Doo in the eye, causing it to screech and recoil backwards.

"Ahh fuck my eye!"

"Take that you mindless cyclops!" Marx looked over to Kirby and whispered, "Get ready to flee."

"Fuck them up!"

The rest of his group started running towards us. "Hahaha! Can't even take me one-on-one!"

We both ran, but a few were starting to catch up, even when Kirby thought that they were going as fast as possible.

"I'm sorry for lying to you Kirby."

"Lying about what?"

"About it only being verbal!"

"What do you mean Marx?" Marx turned around and kicked a Wheelie into a tree. "Oh."

"I won't kill anybody!"

The brawl went on for a while, Kirby had a few cuts and bruises, Marx had a gash down his side, cutting a few bandages off his face. This revealed that the cross of slashes were not normal weapon cuts, they were from some kind of claws. Like the claws on the things!

"Marx those don't look like knife cuts!"

"Con-cen-trate."

"Ma-" Kirby was punched right in his face, sending him on to his back. He didn't understand why someone would even think of fighting him, he did so many good things, he could even be called a hero, but here he was, brawling.

His assailant quickly hit the ground after Marx slammed into him.

Neither Marx or Kirby killed anyone, they all were knocked unconscious or too pained to get up.

They turned around and started heading back towards Kirby's house only to be interrupted by a beam, a beam to Marx's back.

"Motherfucker..." Marx hissed, slowly turning around. He dodged the next beam, it was predictable.

"Not so tough now, are you?"

Kirby went to hit the Waddle Doo, but was hit with a beam, shocking him until he hit the ground with a groan, smoking.

"Hey, leave Kirby alone! You have problems with me, not him."

"Collateral. What can you do?" The Waddle Doo was about to shoot another beam into Kirby.

"Don't."

"Ohhh~ Why not?"

Marx tilted his head, with a bored expression on his face. "I don't like to lie to people I like."

"Oh you like him? That makes it even more fun for me!"

"Don't, you'll regret it."

"Oh, regret seeing the agony on your face?"

"No."

"Then, what?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Oh, you fucker." the Waddle Doo charged a beam at Kirby.

Marx had a wicked grin stretched across his face as he dashed at the Waddle Doo, preoccupied with Kirby. Marx leapt and kicked the Waddle Doo in the place that dominated most of it's body, the eye. Blood rocketed out of the eye, as the blunt force crushed part of it.

"Told you so~" Marx said in a mocking way.

"Marx..."

"Hey, he won't die! I didn't lie for the most part! Just call a doctor or something."

"Okay, but we better run quick poyo."

"Fast as you can."

"Fast as you can?"

"No."

"Okay poyo."

Marx was licking the blood off himself as he ran.

"Marx what you doing?"

"Trying new things!"

"Blood?"

"Sorry, thirsty." In truth, Kirby was thirsty too, but for water, not blood.

"Could you say I'm... bloodthirsty?" Kirby didn't laugh, Marx didn't either.

"Bad joke?"

"Yeah, sorry."

When they finally did get to something resembling a settlement, Marx was mostly clean of blood, Kirby had small burns wiped off his face.

* * *

Kirby stopped. He was so deep in his thoughts that he had gotten lost in the dark, his feet had propelled him forwards without him noticing. He looked around, but there was no light to guide him.

"Help poyo?" There was a rhythmic sound to his left, distant but possibly friendly. "Hello?"

The sound continued, not moving. Kirby convinced himself to go towards it, but slowly, in case it was a trap.

Now that Kirby was closer, it sounded more like bouncing.

"Hello?" Kirby edged ever closer. He could feel air coming from his front, so he was very close to it. He reached out his paw to touch the it, and it stopped bouncing.

"Could you help me? I've gotten lost!"

"Why?"

"M-Marx is that you?"

"...Depends."

"C-could I ask you stuff?"

"Sorry, Marx is not here right now, please leave a message after the beep."

"Marx please..."

"Fine."

"How long you been alive?"

"I was revived once again after you fought me, about... five years."

"Oh... uh, Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Haven't felt like I needed to."

"Why did you try to take over Popstar?"

"Why do you think I tried to take it over?"

"I don't know..."

"Hm."

"When you did your tricks, why did it almost always harm you?"

"I made them back-fire."

"You were... harming yourself on purpose?"

"Yep."

"Were all of them on purpose?"

"No..."

"Did you like making others laugh?"

"No. I hated it."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Made me feel useful."

"Have you... harmed yourself... today?"

"Disappointments get hurt."

"What do you mean?"

"Yes."

"Do you like me?"

"Do you like me? Really? You got a crush on me?"

"N-no, I was just wondering if you are okay around me..."

"Depends."

"Do yo-"

"Do you like seeing things?"

"Y-yes poyo?" There was a spark and then a match dropped down. It only let Kirby see things directly around it, such as the ball in front of him.

"How's that?"

"Bad..."

"Hmm? Bad?"

"It's not bright..."

"It's bright enough for you to see me right?" Marx jumped off the ball, and behind Kirby. Kirby instinctively hopped backwards, away from Marx.

"I can see you."

"Is that all you want to see?"

"H-huh?"

"Maybe something better?"

"N-no, I'm okay."

"Oh, you're flattering me. I know what you really want, light and a path back to safety, not the dangerous ice you're walking on, right?"

Kirby nodded.

"Well, maybe you'll tread on even thinner ice to reach your destination?"

"Poyo?"

"Come closer." Kirby inched forward, until he was right next to Marx. Kirby was a little shaky, but he told himself to calm down.

"Now, encapsulate me in your embrace."

"Huh?"

"Hug me." Kirby froze.

"Repeat?"

"Hug me before I change my mind."

"Only for a second, poyo."

Kirby hugged Marx, for three seconds. Kirby felt a little warm in his face. It was nice not having to fight anything, and he might even have gotten his friend back.

"That the best you got? Your hug game has gotten weak." Kirby giggled, it was a nice change from the serious atmosphere that seemed to creep into every situation.

"...You're on poyo!"

Kirby hugged Marx, and he really tried this time. He hugged Marx for a good while, long enough for the match to go out. He didn't expect to be hugged back though, especially since he hugged back with golden wings.

"Marx?"

"Aw, come on, admit it! You were feeling left out!"

Kirby and Marx hugged for whole minutes, Kirby didn't want to leave, back into the seriousness of the situation he was usually in, he wanted the goofiness of now to last. Of course he had to stop some time, Dee would eventually wake up, and someone might notice his disappearance.

Muffled, Kirby asked, "Can you lead me now?"

"Sure."

Marx had his wings wrapped around him, having the rainbow lights bounce off everything nearby.

"Marx... what made you change your mood so quickly?"

"The same reason I asked you for a hug, and why I revealed I still had my wings."

"...You felt like it?"

"Yep."

"Is that the same reason you tried to take over Popstar?"

"Nope! Not even close!"

"Why did you shoot me?"

"It was an accident. Sorry... Can we be friends again?"

"...That would be nice."

Marx wrapped a wing around Kirby, bringing him close.

"Yes. Friends."

"Will you forgive me poyo?"

"For now~"

* * *

I woke up. Kirby wasn't in the bed with me, the blankets twisted and turned this way and that, the door was creaked open. I was alone, but heard Kirby's voice.

"OVER HERE KIRBY!" I yelled, hoping that the darkness wouldn't consume me before Kirby came, but that was ridiculous! I shouldn't be scared of the dark! Which is almost as ridiculous as my 'greatest fear', being forgotten. I was a Waddle Dee, I look the same as all the others, of course I would be forgotten!

I jumped out of the bed and went out the door.

"Kirby!" I looked around, looking and listening.

"Dee!" Kirby jumped out of the darkness, nearly landing on glass.

"Why did you leave?"

"I got scared and ran."

"Well... what scared you?"

"New place."

"Oh... sorry."

"I hungry poyo."

"We only have mushrooms?"

"Okay, where the mushrooms?" 

"The ground." Kirby got down and started picking anything that looked mushroom-like. "We have to wash them before you eat them."

* * *

They tasted weird. Really weird. Then I realized what I just ate.

"I don't feel so good." I sat on the bed, my hands were becoming warped...

...

"Dee?" I looked over, I could just barely see Dee's eyes closed.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't think..."

"We shouldn't have eaten those mushrooms..."

The color of the room wouldn't stay the same for even a moment. I looked over to Dee, only to find him out like a light.

"Dee?"

The door opened once again, inviting me to go through. It spoke to me,

"Come on pal, another stroll couldn't hurt, right?"

"Door... you traitor..."

"Hey, it was only a suggestion?"

The bed stated cheerily, "What harm could it do?"

The water spoke up. "Yeah, be alive!"

"You're one to speak..." I looked over at the door again. "Who's going to help Dee when I'm gone?"

"Bed could..."

"Yeah! I could! I'm known for holding stuff in my embrace!" 

Kirby lifted Dee onto the bed.

Water gurgled, "Don't let the puff down."

"Hahaha!" The door splintered out. "We'll take care of Dee while you're gone, we won't let you down!"

"Bye Kirby!" They all shouted as I left through the door.

I bounced off something round. "You not looking too good there Kirby. What are you doing out here so late?"

"Door convinced me."

A voice came from on top of the round thing, "Door, huh? Tell me more."

"Water, Bed, and Door had convinced me to go on another stroll. They said they could take care of Dee while I was gone."

"Hey, hey, hey... you need some sleep."

"No... I'm perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, right. You look like you're about to throw up." The ball it was standing on laughed.

"N-No!" I punched the ball in front of me.

"Hey! I don't know how you're feeling, but that wasn't nice! I like my ball as it is, I don't need you bursting it!"

I was going to punch it again, but was met with a firm blow to my head. I picked up a rock off the floor and chucked it as hard as I could.

 _Pop._

A part of my mind sounded an alarm. Like I just did something wrong.

"You..."

I was right, and ran as fast as I could. I couldn't hear footsteps behind me, so I assumed I wasn't being chased.

* * *

I followed Kirby through the door of the place, and noticed a few things. The mushrooms were the most important. Kirby got drugged up and popped my ball. Great. If I was told to be honest, I would say that I'm pretty fucking mad. I walked between Kirby and Dee, and summoned up wings. I took the claws on the wings and scratched them both. I scratched them enough to get blood on the claws, both of them. I soon left, licking the blood off, thinking that this would be enough for me to leave Kirby alone, for now at least. I felt a little strange, but not much more than normal. The drugs must've stayed in the blood.

I wandered off into the darkness, where Kirby had popped my ball, my anger renewed. I put my wings away and just sat, facing a wall. Occasionally, cave life such as Bronto Burts, a fly-like creature would try to sneak past me, they were shy and tried to avoid conflict. They only would ever attack something if they had to, a few brave ones might accept orders. One approached me, but I didn't turn to it, instead I faced the wall, eyes closed.

It nudged against me, making small cheeping sounds. I turned to it, eyes only opened slightly. It had a few buddies watching, either family or friends. It was trying not to run, I could see it's eyes shake.

I whispered, "Hey there."

It shouted out, "Y-You're a big ol' loser!" then glanced back at it's friends. They were laughing, but it then turned back to me and whispered a sheepish "Sorry..."

"I understand, you were pressured by your friends over there, right? If you are truly sorry, come back later."

It's mouth made a small o shape, and said "O-okay." It fluttered back to it's friends, and I heard "Y-yeah I sure got him! Y-you wouldn't believe the look on his face!" It gave a quick glance back to me, and mouthed "Soon!". They all fluttered off, and the one that spoke to me had came back a few minutes later.

It was slower in it's approach this time, and visibly nervous.

"Hey, you're back." I had a small smile.

"I'm sorry for insulting you."

"Come closer, I want to truly hear it face to face." It fluttered it's wings until it was within a single step of distance.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Just talk to me like one of your friends." Easier said than done, of course, but it really did try to.

"I- My name is Plin."

"Hey there Plin, I'm Marx."

"Oh... you're Marx?" It started to back away.

"Where you going Plin? I'm not going to hurt you."

"B-but... you're not mad?"

"It was a weak insult, I didn't take it personally. Besides, based on your reaction, you probably heard of me. I don't want to scare you away."

"O-okay, but... how are you still alive?"

"Spooky space magic."

"Really?"

"No. I'm not trying to kill you right now, am I? Why are you so afraid of me?"

"It's just- I've never seen one of the villains everyone is so afraid of, they made them out to be big vicious monsters, but... you don't seem like a monster, at least not now."

"Aw, what did they tell you about little old Marxy?"

"Not much... just that he had a jester hat, tie and wings."

"Anything about what I did?"

"Oh uh, tricked Kirby?"

"So, you lumped all the other villain descriptions of them being big scary monsters, and me, which made you picture a big scary thing that's out for blood, right?"

"P-pretty much?"

"And now you realize you called him a loser?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh, but what could I do? I don't even have hands." I leaned back dramatically.

"They uh, said you had fangs as big as me?"

I laughed, and said, "As big as you? Look, do these look you-sized?" I opened my mouth.

"No?"

"Maybe they'll feel that way if I sunk 'em into you." It jumped back in terror. "Aw, come on, can't take a joke?"

"N-not ones like that..."

"How about you?"

"Huh?"

"He or she?" 

"She..."

"Aw, cute." She shuffled closer to me, with a confused look.

"What is?"

"The fact you came up to me and called me a loser, you're pretty brave."

"Oh... thanks? One of them bullied me into saying it."

"Funny thing is, I'm actually quite angry right now. I'm almost glad you came along."

"You don't seem angry?" I got up and stood directly in front of Plin, avoiding my eyes, she asked, "What are you doing?"

"I was just wondering if you were up for a hug."

"A h-hug?! We don't even have hands- my wings are hardly big enough for something like that!"

"Eager?"

"...Maybe?" She was blushing slightly.

"Anyways, I was wondering if we could hug because I don't want to destroy anything right now, I'm sure you'd like everything staying the same as well. I would hug a friend but... they were the ones to make me angry in the first place."

"Oh- uh... I'd like to feel something new like that- but how?"

"Think back to what they told you."

"Wings? You don't seem to have any though..."

"On the contrary, I do."

"Where?"

"Aw, why don't you find out?"

"Y-you want me to let you hug me so I find out what your wings are like?"

"Well, what did you imagine them to be?"

"Like a birds'?" I giggled, it was so far off! "No?"

In a flash, I summoned them and captured Plin, a hug. I didn't intend to hug Plin, in-fact, I planned on using Plin as a 'punching' bag. More emotion couldn't hurt though, right?

"Oh... these are nothing like I've ever seen before..."

More emotion... Any?

"I didn't know villains could be so nice... You okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine..." I accidentally bit my lip with a fang.

"I said I'm fine."

"Is your anger going to go away?"

"Depends." I was might've attacked something out of anger later, but Plin must've taken what I meant the wrong way and said,

"Then I'll take it away myself!" Then she kissed me. If I was ready for something like this I might've tried to ready, but it was sudden. Too sudden.

I didn't try to stop her, I was unsure of what to do, and how to do it. The wings wrapped around us covered what we were doing pretty well, so I could let it go on, or, I could kill her on the spot for doing something so sudden. Neither sounded like ideal options, as one might make her kiss me again, and the other would be unnecessary. So I thought of what happens when things kiss, and they usually return it, right? Maybe I would feel happy?

I even decided to get a little bit of my tongue involved, it seemed to work as she had a hard blush on her face.

"You like this?" I questioned.

Almost shamefully, she responded with a "Yes". I closed my eyes, the feeling wasn't bad, _almost_ nice. It didn't last long though, as a 'friend' had come looking for her.

"Oh Pli-i-in! Where are you?" I stopped, and withdrew my wings before they saw the lights, and shook away any evidence of anything physical happening, and wiped off anything Plin had on her.

"What do you think you were doing when you ran away like that?"

"I j-"

"Were you apologizing to another again?!"

"Yes, b-"

"You can't do anything right! I'll show you how to really do things!" It turned to me and was about to do an aerial charge.

"I don't think that's a good idea Vim!"

"Shut up, you! Everything I do is a better idea than yours!"

I looked over at Plin, she almost gave a kind of shrug, as if to say, "Go for it."

I finally spoke up, "Hey hey, hey, that's not a good idea!"

"You really are dedicated to your role-playing, huh? Well maybe you should pick someone who isn't dead!

I pulled a shocked look, "He's dead!? You sure?"

"Yeah! He's dead as hell!" He was clearly done speaking, as he charged at me as fast as he could. I slid back a bit when he impacted me, I could've dodged, but surely nothing would be more satisfying than this, I smirked and promptly said,

"Hello Vim, nice to meet you." He charged again after gaining some speed.

"My name's Marx! You might've heard of me." Another charge, and I was closing in on a wall.

"I'd like to say I'm not dead, and you should probably stop."

"Marx is dead! You can't scare me! You don't even have wings!"

"Well, he's not dead." He charged at me one more time, but before he hit me, I opened my mouth and dug my fangs into him, before throwing him into the wall behind me.

"Ah, fuck!" He got up again, he wasn't done fighting.

"Hey, stop it." He kicked at me the best he could, his wings crippled. "Stop it."

"No! I will teach you a lesson!" He ran up to me and went for a big kick, and missed, leaving him open, right in front of me. My wings came out instinctively, and grabbed him, claws ripping into his face. I stared at him with narrowed eyes, and a wicked grin.

I whispered to him, "I said I'm not dead, now do you want to live or die? I should just kill you now, but I'm giving you a chance here, you fucking vermin."

His composure finally cracked, and could only let out a small "Live!"

I said even quieter, "You want to live? Beg for it." I dug in my claws, causing blood to seep out onto the floor below, I had him lifted up slightly off the floor, before dropping him down. I returned my wings to my side, with a properly insane look on my face. Plin was nowhere to be seen.

"I want to live! Please! I'm sorry for not believing you!" I turned one of my wings towards his face, with the bottom row of crystals on them had sharp tips pointed towards him as well. I dragged one across his face, cutting a line toward his back.

"Please..."

I licked some blood off him.

"Please?"

"Fine, leave with your life." It sounded like I said it multiple times over, as more than one voice said it, all vaguely similar to mine, some delayed.

He ran as quick as his feet could carry him, away from me.


	4. Morals and Temptations

Kirby wasn't at his house, furthermore the sword I told him to use was still here. He neglected the need to arm himself when going to somewhere potentially dangerous, for all I knew, he could be dead. I set a quick pace towards where Kirby was last seen, then followed the direction to a long dead fire, there were singed items and ashes everywhere, strewn about like a hurricane came through. I saw one, singular footprint heading away from the remains. I dashed off faster now, looking for any evidence, something to locate Kirby.

* * *

Hope. Hope is what we need. It had been a long time since something good came up, anything better than trudging through darkness on a hungry stomach. Something good happened, something nice, a needle of light was seeping through a wall. Hope is what we have.

"Look!" I shouted behind me. "Light!" I was filled with excitement.

"Say again?"

"We found our way out of here!" I grabbed a rock and hit where the light was peering through, causing small parts of the wall to shift. The wall was a mixture of dirt and stone, making it easy to bash down with enough patience. Kirby soon joined in, and we were on our way to making an exit!

We kept hitting the wall with the stones we felt on the ground, but we didn't need to any longer, a hole large enough to stick a hand through became huge, as a golden sword tore through it, from the other side. We stepped back and watched as a masked figure stepped through the hole.

"Meta Knight!"

"Kirby? I thought I told you to take a weapon with you."

"You did... I forgot. Sorry poyo."

"Don't make another mistake like this, you could've died!"

I spoke up. "Where are we?"

"Four thousand paces from the remains of a camp, which is even further from the castle by about six thousand paces."

"So... far away?"

"Yes. We'll need to start moving if we want to get to the castle before the sun sets." Kirby and Meta Knight were the first to leave, followed by me, lagging a small distance behind.

Meta Knight started to lecture Kirby on the importance of always arming yourself and being prepared for a fight. I proceeded to drop out of earshot, the leaves rustling with each breeze passing, the smell of some flowers passing by was my company.

...

The castle wasn't within view by the time we decided to stop for the night. Kirby and I were sitting next to each other, I was hungry and fatigued, Kirby most likely was too. Berries didn't help much, and I ended up dozing off with an empty stomach.

* * *

" _Hey look, an exit."_

" **An exit."**

" _What should we do?"_

" **See what's out there, genius."**

" _Oh thanks, compliment gladly accepted."_

" **Rock** _, Paper_ **, _Scissors!"_**

" _I win~"_

" **Fine. Don't do anything stupid."**

" _I should be telling that to you, as you only seem to think about killing and maiming. You need a more tactful approach to it!"_

" **Tactical murdering."**

" _A slice of death."_

" **...Shut up and get on with this."**

" _Okay, Okay. Calm down. I need to focus."_

" **The sooner we're out of this place, the better."**

" _We're?"_

" **Yes..?"**

" _I assume that means you won't be telling me what my brain is hiding from me then."_

 **...**

" _That's fine._ "

" **What do you mean?"**

" _I'll find it out myself, by force if I have to."_

" **...You're going to hurt yourself."**

" _Until I get the information I want!"_

* * *

Kirby sat awake in a circular light, darkness all around. He tried to get up, but couldn't. His legs numb, yet stiff as a rock. He tried to call out, but was only met with pain, lungs burning. He tried to breathe in, only for it to be sucked out instead, like he was in water, but it didn't fill his lungs, it only sucked air out, like he was in space. He called out desperately with his mind, the only thing he could do at the moment. To his surprise, something did help him, it pulled him back to somewhere he could breathe. Kirby tried to turn to the one who helped him, but couldn't. Kirby started to struggle, in a vain attempt to turn behind him. It started to leave.

"No... come back?" Kirby felt something else bump into him, and then it moved to the same direction the thing was. Another thing joined, in the same place. Kirby managed to start to turn now, but he didn't get far before everything was gone, and he started to fall, but not for long. The thing from before had slowed his descent, and Kirby hit the ground softly. He tried to turn to speak to it, but was woken up.

"We need to start moving."

"He's waking up!"

"Good."

Kirby stumbled to his feet, and then started running after Dee and Meta Knight. It hurt, but he knew that it would be worth it, he would be able to sleep in his house.

"Kirby... you're going to hit a tree!"

"Poyo?" He wasn't paying attention and did, in fact, hit a tree. He soon steadied himself and started walking again.

"Are we almost there?"

"No."

"How far then?"

"Can you see the castle?"

"No?"

"Exactly." He turned to Kirby. "There's been some trouble while you were gone. The Star Rod has been broken once again."

"Why?" Meta Knight went silent for the rest of the journey, until the end.

"They want power."

"Then they would just take the Star Rod, not shatter it..."

"From... Nightmare?"

"Power from Nightmare. I defeated him."

"It doesn't matter! What's important is that the star rod has been broken!"

"I'm going to eat first..."

"Fine. Find the Star Rod pieces after." Kirby nodded and headed to his house. Kirby had an idea of what to have... but didn't need to, as there was a cake with a tag on it that read "To the hero of dreamland, Kirby!" Kirby decided to take a bite... and it was warm! It was... strawberry flavored. Kirby looked at the tag, searching for a name... but it was all worn. The tag was old, and the writing was familiar. The plate it was on was a gift Kirby received, and still had a tag stuck to it, from when he first got it, but the text was far from legible, all but one. All of this pointed to Marx busting in his house with a cake... but he was still in the cave. It must have been some weird coincidence. Some weird coincidence that someone happened to bust into his house, make a cake, use a unique plate, attach a tag, and also have Kirby arrive minutes after.

Kirby looked in his house, around his house, in every cupboard and even under his bed. There was no sign of Marx, other than the cake. Why? If Marx had been in here, why was there no evidence? It didn't matter, not now. The star rod is more important, just as Meta Knight said.

* * *

Most of the adventure went without a hitch, the Star Rod pieces not being guarded by anything. The only problem was finding them. It took two weeks- only one star rod piece remained. It took another two weeks before Kirby was forced to give up. He took the pieces to the Dream Spring, and up to the Dream Fountain. The piece was just waiting on the fountain. Kirby assembled the Star Rod and placed it on the fountain and turned to go home. It was late and Kirby didn't even know who the culprit was this time. At least the month gave him time to heal... and winter to come.

...

Kirby had pleasant dreams, as expected. He had a cap on, and it had a note on it. The one from the cave. "Forget this? Anyways, ask a question into it."

"Did you make the cake?"

There was a crackling sound, "Yes, did you like it?"

"Where are you?"

"The restaurant."

"H-how?"

"No soul here knows who I am!"

"How are you doing this... talking?"

"Simple technology." Kirby was now walking towards a restaurant, hat on his head. He looked through the window, scanning. The day was late, soon time for Kirby to return to sleep. He accidentally slept through it.

"I don't see you."

"Aw, don't recognize your dear friend Nodds?" Kirby scanned once again, now having a description to go off. It didn't take long to find him, as he was practically burning a hole through Kirby.

 _Ding-ding!_

Kirby waved to everyone as he took a seat.

"How did you get out?"

"Same way you did."

"May I take your order?" A Waddle Dee walked over to them.

"Two sodas."

"Is that all?"

"Yep." It walked away, and Marx turned to face Kirby again, and spoke in a hushed tone. "Keep it casual." Kirby swore he heard another voice, but brushed it off. **  
**

"What's your name?"

"Nodds! Nice to meet you."

"Kirby! You're a Noddy?"

"You could say that."

"I thought they slept all the time?"

"They do! I was just having some trouble sleeping. Want to be friends?"

"Everyone is my friend! Of course!"

"Glad to hear! I have to be going now, I'll see you again, right?"

 _Ding-ding!_

"Here's your soda..?"

"Left early, he said I could have!"

"Okay."

Kirby started to drink the soda as he walked back home, he slept through the day on accident and didn't plan on doing anything during the night. He sat the extra soda in the fridge and got in bed, near the edge.

* * *

I woke up early, and had a small breakfast before going outside. The door didn't budge. It was so cold... I punched the door with all my might, and promptly rebounded onto the floor. I let out an involuntary "Ahh..." before getting up. I looked around for something to help me escape my house, the chimney! I looked at the fireplace, and then up it, iced. "No problem." I thought, and looked around for something to light the fireplace. Matches would work, wouldn't they? I searched for matches, high and low before realizing I took my last pack on the adventure and lost them. I turned to face the bed, hoping for something to be under the pillow, and got more than I bargained for, one match no one would want to light.

"Hey, hey, hey! You found me!"

"M-Marx!?"

"That's me!"

"Why are you in my house?"

"Don't want me here?" Marx jumped up and hit me with his hat, he was wearing his 'normal' clothes, instead of his disguise.

"I-I guess it's okay?" Marx tugged at the door, and snapped the doorknob off. He spit it out and tilted his head, hat following every motion. "We're trapped in here... Poyo."

" _We're trapped?"_

"I'm trapped."

"No-one's trapped, as long as you promise to get me a replacement ball."

I lightened up a bit, it couldn't be that hard to get a ball, right? "I... Yeah! I can do that."

"Hehehehe! That's the attitude! Sorry for the damage!" Marx shot forwards, and a blinding light made me cover my eyes, as closing them simply wasn't enough. By the time I opened my eyes again Marx was laughing on the spot, in front of what I assumed to be the rest of the door frame and surrounding wall. Whatever Marx did was angled upwards, as the shot had burned a hole through a nearby tree. The brightness irritated my eyes and made me start crying.

A second voice kept laughing while he talked. "Oopsies, might've attracted a crowd!" Surely Marx didn't mean to do this much damage?

There were murmurs and gasps as said crowd grew closer. I was left in the remains of half my house, holding something black between my arms, it had a strange string going into it... **A** **bomb.** Marx hid behind the fridge as the crowd came closer.

Marx whispered, "Pretend like you accidentally blew up your house." I didn't like lying to people... but trying to explain the truth would be harder.

I looked down, and dropped the bomb, wiping away tears. "House!" I fell over and started sobbing.

"Are you alright Kirby?"

"Where can I get explosives like that!?"

"We can fix your house in no time!" Others gave reassuring statements, I only nodded.

With the hole in my house the heat flowed freely- and I quickly lost warmth. The only thing heating me now was the hat.

"I'll be fine! With your help I'll be sleeping in no time!" The crowd cheered and started to look for supplies to build my house. Marx had managed to sneak and change outfits, and walked out with a drowsy look on his face.

"Oooh Kirby... What was that noise?"

"My house blew up..."

"Your house..." He opened his eyes and had a shocked expression that seemed too realistic. "What was that last part?"

"It blew up." I held Marx against me as the people worked. Marx was crying, and started to lean against me.

"Your house blew up?" I acted out a hug.

"Your friend going to be okay?"

"I'll be okay..."

We started to walk down a path, slowly dropping the act. Marx was mumbling something to himself, I tried to listen in, and failed. "Marx?"

"What do you want?"

"What are you saying?"

"It's a secret."

"F-friends don't keep secrets from friends!"

"Hmmm... Friends don't keep secrets from friends..?" Marx looked towards the castle. "If you insist."

* * *

"What do you mean you want a room!?"

"Sorry sir..." Marx had tears in his eyes. "I have nowhere to stay..."

"What about your parents?" Marx sank low to the ground and started sobbing. It became obvious this had pulled Dedede out of his upright demeanor.

"I-I can even help out... Please..."

"No- just... I'm sorry... It's the first one from the stairs, on the right." Dedede shifted in his seat. "I don't care if Kirby joins you."

"Thank you..." Marx dragged his feet to the room, Kirby not far behind.

Dedede spoke up once again. "The food is on the house!"

The room was mostly normal looking- a bed, window and dresser. A single lamp was in the corner.

"Midnight." Kirby turned to Marx.

"Huh?"

"Friends don't keep secrets from friends, right? So I won't hold back."

"N-no you don't-"

"You said so yourself~! You have any secrets?"

"N-no!"

"Kirby, Kirby, Kirby."

"I don't!"

"Aw, breaking friendship so quickly? It was just getting fun!"

"We can... Talk about our secrets at midnight! Just as you said!" Marx leered at Kirby.

"Is that really your best idea?"

"...Why am I even doing this?"

"What?"

"I just lied to half the people here, faked my feelings and haven't told anyone about you... Why am I even trying to become friends with you again!?"

"Is that how you really feel?"

"Yes." Marx put on his original clothing and looked out the window, wings hanging limply at his sides.

"I was... going to try and become your friend actually. I see now that it's impossible."

"You were?"

"It was going to go back to normal."

"What do you mean?"

"I was sorry for ruining our friendship in such a big way. I just wanted to go back to when I could juggle knives and no-one would bat an eye."

"I didn't even think you had that in mind."

"Only destruction... Right? After you saw what I did to your house?"

Kirby nodded.

"I won't bother you any longer. Maybe we could be friends later."

 _Knock, knock, knock._ Kirby turned to Marx. "Hide?"

"Who cares." Kirby opened the door. It was Meta Knight. "Hey, hey! It's blue Kirby!" Meta Knight drew his sword.

"What are you doing here!? Explain yourself!"

"Hmm... Nah."

"What?"

"I don't _feel_ like it."

"Then fight me!"

"Blueberry, as brave and courageous as you are, you're too quick to assume. I don't want to fight you. I was saying goodbye, but you just had to interrupt."

"No! You should rot in a cell for what you did!"

"Well, Kirby... have a nice day! Au revoir! Adios! Adieu, and goodbye!" With that, Marx smashed out the window and started flying upwards. "Give triple D my regards!" Meta Knight used Galaxia to shoot sword beams up at Marx, being so far away made it very easy to dodge. Kirby just looked upwards, watching Marx fly higher and higher until he was no more than a speck. Meta Knight ran off without a word. Kirby ran out to the dining hall.

"Dedede!"

"Oh, Kirby! Where's your friend? The meal is ready."

"He left?"

"Kirby... Don't lie to me! What happened?"

"He jumped out the window."

"Oh really?"

"Come look."

...

"How could a fella like him do that?"

"Because... Maybe the 'fella' you were looking at was an act?"

"Kirby?"

"He was maybe...?"

"Kirby."

"Good at acting?"

"You're sayin' that was a villain? It looked as harmless as a Waddle Dee with a spear!" Dedede let out a hearty laugh, before realizing Kirby wasn't also laughing. "You're pulling my leg, right?"

"When you stole all the food in dreamland, around that time." Dedede rubbed his chin, eyes closed. "The sun and moon?"

"They fought! Then you went off and did who knows what and came back down looking all battered."

"The red and blue hat person."

"Huh? Oh, that was him? What was his name?"

"Marx."

"Why's he bein' so secretive though? I don't get it."

"He's the reason the sun and moon fought."

"You fixed it though, forgive and forget?"

"I fought him."

"He doesn't sound so different than me, or Meta Knight. Meta Knight tried to take over dreamland, and I stole all the food in it!"

"But..."

"I want to meet this Marx again, he doesn't sound too bad."

"I have this hat, it sends sounds."

"Like a radio? I have my hands free tonight, just give me the hat."

"Alright..."

"It's settled then! I'm gonna meet this Marx fellow!"

...

"Can't let this food go to waste though."

"You're being oddly kind today!"

"It's been going my way."

...

"Kirby, wake up." Yawning, Kirby sat up to the large penguin himself, Dedede.

"Hi Dedede... How's it going?"

"It's time."

"Huh? Oh... I don't think he'd be too happy to see me."

"Hello? Weren't you his friend?"

"Disagreement? You talk."

"Hello?"

...

"Kirby do something and make this work!" Dedede smacked the hat, causing a static sound. Then a voice came through, wind blowing hard in the background.

" _Moonlight by the window-side~ The glass makes shines where ever it goes, gleaming like the sunlight, clashing with the night sky!"_

"Is that Marx?" Kirby nodded.

"Hey? Where are you?"

" _Space-ward is my way, dancing across the clouds"_

"I wanna talk with ya, come on to my castle!"

" _I'll consider it... Is sir blueberry with you?"_

"Meta Knight? He's been on a joyride on his battleship all day and night."

" _Oh I've seen it. Just give me a day, midnight tomorrow?"_

* * *

The day sped by, Kirby's house nearing full completion. Dedede sat impatiently on his throne, he lost the hat somewhere in the castle. Meta Knight patrolled the sky with his battleship, the Halberd. The winter snow piled up quick, and people were assigned jobs of clearing paths. When it finally was close to midnight Dedede went to the room.

Dedede decided to play card games to pass the time, and he got fully involved, a Waddle Dee came and went with hot drinks. Dedede didn't even notice lights come and go. The only thing that pulled him out of the game was the sound of glass being crushed. Marx looked around before staring at Dedede.

"You're Marx?" He nodded. "Kirby told some things."

Marx spoke softly. "Oh, did he? Like what?"

Dedede twiddled his thumbs. "Things not to do."

Marx giggled, and then jumped to the floor, where Dedede was sitting. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Since you're back... I was wondering if you would like to have a job?"

"A job?"

"You could do tricks or something."

"...A Jester?"

"You dress up as one?"

"...I'll consider it. Why are you acting so positively towards me?"

"You've only made the sun and moon fight! It's been a long time since that. I as a fellow villain understand!"

"Only?"

"You've fought Kirby, just as I had?"

"I also lost twice to him."

"That's not a big deal! I've lost many times to Kirby!"

"Haven't lost as hard as me then."

"Hm?"

"I'll take the job... I have something to do first."

"Glad to hear!"

Marx jumped back onto the window. "I'll see you around then. Don't tell anybody about me."

"You gonna fly off or somethin'?"

Marx turned around to face Dedede. "In a way!" Then jumped backwards out the window. Dedede rushed towards the window and looked down. The room was elevated high off the ground, if he hit the ground it would've almost certainly would've killed him. "Dedede! Close your mouth before something flies down it!" Marx landed on the tree just below the window.

Dedede, mostly in shock, shouted out "Are you suicidal!?"

"Hehehe... Maybe!"

"You can't perform whilst you're dead!"

"Aw, did I worry you?"

"N-no! I just didn't want to have to get you to a medical room!"

"Thanks." Marx fell through the branches, eventually disappearing from Dedede's sight. He bounced from branch to branch, until he reached the bottom and looked back up to Dedede, who was chewing on his glove. "Hey! I'm sure the snow would've made a soft cushion!" He looked towards where Marx was talking, a silhouette just barely visible.

"Don't get yourself killed before you come back here!"

"I've been around this long haven't I?" Dedede grabbed a box of cards out of frustration and threw it at Marx. "Cards? Maybe tomorrow Dedede! Shouldn't you get sleep? To, you know, do kingly things?" Dedede stepped back from the window, feeling very tired. Yawning, he was half way to his bedroom, until he bumped into a Waddle Dee.

"S-sorry sir."

"Still up, huh?"

"Trouble sleeping."

"Why don't you take a walk and fetch some apples?"

"Why... That's a great idea! I'll be right on it!"

"Yeah... I am pretty great, ain't I? Don't take too long..." Dedede snapped his fingers, waiting for a name. "Dee?" Dee clapped his hands.

"Good night King!" Dee grabbed a basket and made his way out the castle doors. "A night stroll... should be relaxing!"

...

The trees went by, branches rustling in the wind. The occasional Waddle Doo could be seen sleeping behind rocks. The snow crunched with every step he took, footprints trailing behind. He finally walked up to a shack, and went inside. He flipped a switch next to the door, but no light came on.

A chilling voice directed him instead. _"Take three steps forwards,_ _not one back._ _"_ Dee was hesitant to follow it's instructions, but decided it would probably be better to try to get an apple. _Tip, tap, tap. "Now, five steps left and then four forwards."_ _Tap, tap, tap, tip, tap. Squeeak._ The voice was close now. _"Just hold out your basket,_ _don't blow a gasket._ _"_ Something landed in the basket one after the other, each with 'plops'. Dee waited for further instruction, but none came. The door was still open, so the light from outside could guide him back. There were several apples in Dee's basket.

"Thank you!"

" _I could've done better,_ _need a sweater?_ _"_ Dee held the door open, waiting for it to come out. It didn't, so Dee closed the door and started to head back to the castle, following the faint footsteps in the snow. The footsteps started to fade fast, as it started to snow. The basket creaked and groaned under the weight of the apples. A hard gust slid Dee off the path, and into the shadows, the trees sheltering against any moonlight. The gust kept blowing, and Dee was forced to drop to the ground, otherwise he might blow off too deep into the dark.

It eventually died, and Dee got up to return to the path.

 _ **SNAP!** Thunk... Thunk._ The basket's handle snapped, the bottom rolling the apples out onto the frosty floor.

"Just wait on the path, I can get the apples."

"You followed me?" Dee sat in the snow and played with it. A tiny snow house was made before a reddish thing extended out of the darkness with the basket and apples hanging off it. Whatever creature it belonged to, Dee didn't know. Dee heard some chatter.

" **Remember, no killing, not yet. I know that."**

Dee took the now repaired basket and backed up a bit. It slithered back into the darkness. "I'll be going now."

Dee picked up the pace, hoping not to get blown back into the darkness again.

* * *

" _Orange and fuzzy, sleeping peacefully in the night, blissfully unaware of how much danger it is in. The moon dances across the sky, breezes flowing by. Being alone this late, are you full of hate? At least you have moonlight, some hope might come in on the stars tonight?"_ Our voices united, speaking as one.

"What is that..?"

" _It's us, can't you see?"_ The Waddle Doo tried to jump back, but hit the rocky outcrop it was sleeping near. _"Why are you in fright? Not used to seeing creatures in the night?"_

"Your voice is just..."

" _Oh it's frightening you? Let me enlighten you, our speaking voice is worse."_

"I want to hear it?"

The voices divided. " **H** e _r_ **e** i _t_ **i** s."

The Waddle Doo rubbed its hands together. "T-the sing-song one please..." We stepped closer. "N-no stay back!" **Don't kill him.**

" _Little Waddle Doo, are you scared? Do you care?"_

"I-I'm warning you! I'll shoot!"

" _Backed in a corner, scared stiff. The distance becomes shorter, your beam will whiff."_ It shot a beam at us, and as predicted, missed. It quickly realized it's mistake.

"I'm sorry! Please leave me alone!" **Don't murder him!**

" **S** o **rr** _y_? **Q** u _it_ e t **h** _e_ c _o_ w **ar** _dly_ t **h** i **n** g **t** _o_ t **r** y _an_ **d** li **e** y **ou** r w **a** y _o_ u _t_ of h **e** r _e_." One of the wings shot out and grabbed him, the other slowly descending towards his eye. **Stop it.**

"No! STOP!" The claws stopped mere hair-lengths away from his eye. "Please tell me this is a joke?" **No, don't kill him.**

" _Not a joke, try not to choke."_ The claw pulled back, and then forwards again, ripping right into it's eye and exposing what was once inside. It cried out in pain, but only for a moment, as it went quiet after a few moments. **You're a disappointment.** The blood getting on the wing wasn't a big change from the reddish color it already had. The other wing let go of the Waddle Doo. It can't run when it's out like a light. Both claws dug into it's flesh, exposing bones, nerves and veins as they clawed. The blood covered us entirely, the wall and snow getting a nice coat too. **So much evidence.** The flesh ripped apart. The vibrations as it ripped felt good. The bones snapped with satisfying cracks. The lungs were now on full display, soon the stomach, kidneys and the other fun squishy bits were too **.** We admired the body now laid before us, looking nothing like the Waddle Doo it used to be. It's chest was bust open, organs looking wonderfully cold. A sniff- it was almost disgustingly wonderful. One of the claws sliced up the organs with a ' _shlick'_ , causing the smell to intensify. The other grabbed some intestines and twirled the tube around and through the claws. A couple bites were enough to get the flavor. It was delightful! We couldn't help ourselves as the wings picked up more of the remains. It was squishy, chewing took extra long, if not the flavor would have made us slow down. **You're fucking disgusting.**

After filling up, we turned and started to leave. We looked up, the Halberd visible against the stars. We sat under a tree and started licking the blood. Our long tongue made it easy to reach almost anywhere on us, no blood could escape. The claws against our tongue made it feel wonderful, but we knew not to press to hard. The blood was gone by the time we got up again. A familiar feeling came over _me_ , the feeling of control being lost. That was okay, _I_ enjoyed myself.

 **"You're not going on a joyride ever again."**

 _"Sorry?"_

 **"I'm trying to get back into normal living, but I can't if you go around killing things without a care!"**

 _"I couldn't resist the temptations."  
_

 **"Tell me, why do you keep the details from me?"**

* * *

Kirby woke up, in his house. He remembered seeing it be completed before he went to sleep. It was warm and friendly, a contrast to the cold and unwelcoming snow. He put on a scarf and mittens before bouncing towards the door. Kirby pushed and the door budged a little. A few more shoves pushed the door wide enough for Kirby to get through. He had a list of where to go in his mind. First up, the castle.

...

"Dedede?" Dedede was face down on the side of his throne, snoring loudly. Kirby shook Dedede in a vain attempt to wake him. It didn't work, so Kirby went to the next place, the kitchen.

Kirby looked through the various storage sectors before deciding on a sandwich. Surely Dedede wouldn't notice? Kirby didn't even need to make one, as there was one on a counter nearby. He recognized most of the ingredients, tomato, lettuce and such. He took a bite out of the sandwich, and felt his mouth start to sting. His eyes watered as he looked at the sandwich once again. It wasn't tomato, it was hot pepper. Kirby rushed out, desperate to find a sink.

 _Whisssshh_

Kirby started to drink out of the sink, but stopped when his mouth started to burn even harder. He slapped himself for not thinking of what he needed to drink. A Waddle Dee was walking by with a cup of milk, and Kirby leapt towards it, palms outstretched. The Waddle Dee didn't see him coming and got bumped into the wall, cup falling. Luckily for Kirby, he snatched it out of mid-air and gulped it down. The Waddle Dee rubbed it's head and started to regain it's balance.

"S-sorry poyo." Kirby made sure the Waddle Dee was fine before he ran off to his next destination, a store.

...

The store was rather large, and took a while to navigate. He turned a corner and found clothes, the next corner was tools. It was like a maze to him, each aisle having something different, and that led into another aisle. Kirby was about to give up and try to find a smaller store, but he saw something catch his eye. A beach ball. He ran over and found hundreds of them, all different. He searched through the balls one by one, inspecting closely. He knew it had to be perfect. It was an hour of searching before Kirby was interrupted.

"Can I help you Kirby?"

"Ball!"

"Oh a ball? Which one?" Kirby looked at each ball, finding no luck.

"Special."

"Could you describe it?"

"Uhh... Yellow... Blue, red and white?"

"Pattern?"

"Striped."

"How big?" Kirby thought of what he could use as a reference... Himself!

"Slightly bigger than me, poyo."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"No. Thanks!"

"No problem. Given it's you, we should have it by tomorrow." Kirby waved goodbye and walked out.

* * *

Dedede started to wake, falling face first off his throne. He looked around for the nearest subject, a parasol Waddle Dee. It was wearing a flag attached by a band around it's wrist, a symbol of being a new recruit.

"Hey you!"

"What is it, your majesty?"

"I need you to deliver a message!"

"O-okay! What is it?"

"There's a jester lookin' guy running around, tell him to come to me."

"Oh, uh, can do!"

"I don't know where he is... So good luck!" Dedede laughed slightly.

"I won't fail!" He made his way out, and sharply turned the corner. A little too sharply, and fell down the stairs. "...Won't fail!" He jumped out the doors of the castle and looked around. He spotted Kirby not far ahead of him.

"Kirby!"

"Poyo?

"Have you seen someone dressed like a jester recently?"

"No."

"Oh. Alright." I ran off towards a grouping of people. "Hey! Have any of you seen a guy dressed up as a jester?" There was a chorus of "No." He looked around once more, spotting something in the trees. Maybe it would know something about it? He ran towards it, trees being farther away than they looked. He froze as he heard voices from the tree.

"...I told you I would do it if you didn't tell me..."

"... **Fine!** J **u** s _t_ _s_ t **o** p **i** _t_."

"Hey! Have you seen a jester around here?" I noticed some blood coming down from the tree, just seeping from the top. Some wood chips also fell down.

"And if I did?"

"I-I have a message for him?"

"Let's hear it."

"Oh... Uh, King Dedede wants him to go to the castle!"

"Move to the left." I did, and something jumped from the top of the tree. I turned around to it. It wore a jester hat, like Dedede said. It was wearing a wooden mask as well. The mask had two eye holes, nothing else. It covered most of it's face. Blood stained half the mask, with some seeping out underneath.

"Do you need... uh..."

"No. Just lead me to the castle. Avoid the town and any people."

"Uh, alright. This way." He distanced himself before heading to the castle. Why does King Dedede want him? A gust blew the mini-flag off his wrist, and the Jester jumped at it, intent on catching the flag. The mask, being untied, fell off as soon as he jumped. It hit the ground softly, the snow crunching under its weight. He spun on a heel away from the Waddle Dee, the flag just sticking out in view.

"Take it." He stuck out his hand to grab the flag, from where he was standing. He didn't want to see what caused such amounts of blood. The Jester might also be mad if he saw his face, as he was wearing a mask.

"Do you want m-"

"No. Just look away." With flag in hand, he turned to the castle. He slipped the flag back into it's spot. "Right, go." He turned back, the mask once again on his face.

"What should I call you?"

"Masky." They started walking towards the castle again. The blood started to trail in the snow.

"Alright, Masky?"

"I said that as a joke."

"Oh. Why are you bleeding, anyways?"

"Oh, it's not important."

"What was the other voice?"

"Practising."

"Oh."

"Why does the King want me anyways?"

"He didn't tell me."

"Guess I'll find out soon." They entered the castle, and started up the stairs. As soon as they set foot in the throne room Dedede dismissed the Waddle Dee, along with everyone else inside the room.

"What happened?"

"Nothing important. Why'd you call me?"

"I was wondering if you could perform something."

"I'm missing something, but alright." He backed up and then jumped forwards. "Hey, hey. What's with Kirby? He seems to have stopped sucking!" It took a while for Dedede to get it but clapped when he did.

"Hey, that was pretty good."

"Alright, was the real reason you called me?"

"To talk about you. You're being too secretive." He walked up closer to Dedede so the conversation could be quieter.

"Okay." Dedede reached forwards to take off the mask. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It'll be easier for you to talk with the mask off."

"Fine." Dedede lifted the mask off, and gagged a little. His face was shredded. Dedede immediately put the mask back on. "What's the problem?"

"That doesn't bother you!?"

"...No? Should it?"

"Were you being serious about bein' suicidal?"

"No. It's just I've survived worse."

"O-oh, uh, like what?"

"There was a time where I juggled knives."

Dedede's mouth hung agape. "W-what did you just say?"

"I juggled knives. On my feet. A crowd watched as I told jokes and slowly passed out from blood loss." Dedede's jaw threatened to fall off his face. "Then something else happened, causing me to lose more blood. Your Waddle Dees found me soon after."

"...Yeah?"

"Technically I've _been_ worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"If I'm going to be around someone, I might as well know 'em a little bit."

"Talking about their death isn't the best way to do that."

"I know talking about the- WHAT?!"

"Yeah I died, twice. I might've died once and then been close to death, but it doesn't matter, I felt dead."

"How?"

"Kirby."

"...Kirby?"

"Yeah. If I were to be diagnosed, I would be declared dead by #1 explosion and #2 vertical bisection."

"That's... How're you alive?"

"Some secrets have to remain hidden."

"Anything else I should... Know?"

"Nah, I told you enough for now."

"No, you didn't?"

" **A** w, t **e** l _l_ h **i** _m_ **a** b _o_ **u** _t_ m **e**!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, you're just imagining things."

"Be honest."

"Maybe later."

"No, now!"

"No." He turned and went up to the room again. Dedede stubbornly followed.

"Why are we here again?"

"Do you want to play cards?"

Dedede huffed. "Fine." Marx slid a box out of his hat. Dedede took the cards out and started to shuffle them.

"What game?"

"Crazy eights." Dedede dealt the cards and flipped the top one. Seven of clubs. Dedede was about to slap himself for not realizing an important fact about cards, that you needed arms to play. He didn't expect a seven of spades to be placed. Dedede looked up from the cards to Marx, who was looking at the cards.

"How'd you do that?"

"It's your turn." Dedede placed a six of spades and then looked back up to Marx. He kicked a card on the right, which landed, a nine of spades. Dedede drew a nine of hearts and played it. "When do you think the snow is going to stop?" Dedede looked out the window.

"It hasn't snowed this much in a long time... I don't know." Dedede looked back to the cards, a two of hearts. Dedede looked up to Marx, the mask now having rather big slashes on it. He decided to ignore it and picked up two cards. If you asked Dedede, the game went normally. It of course, didn't. Unbeknownst to Dedede, Marx was swapping cards like it was how you normally played.

"Hey, I won."

"What's with the mask? It looks like it's about to explode-" The mask shattered into pieces. "-into tiny shards."

"Don't know, just felt like wearing it."

"Marx, could you help with the snow? The townsfolk can't keep up with it."

"Oh, I'm sure they would be glad to see me around, especially Meta Knight. Blueberry wants me to rot in a cell. I'll do it, just keep Meta off my back."

"Alright? The town will just have to suck it up. Having another helper will help keep the snow from locking everybody inside."

"Let's go then."

...

They stood on a small hill, the citizens crowding around. Marx stood behind Dedede.

"I have found a new helper to deliver messages! You may not like him, but deal with it for now!" He stepped out from behind Dedede, and was met with a few stares. What happened to him wasn't really well known, only that he was the one who made the sun and moon fight that one time. He started to move towards the crowd, curious how they would react. Most backed off for one reason or another. A Waddle Doo didn't, so Marx walked right up to him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Mr. Eyeball, you don't look too bad. Sorry for what happened."

"What happened back then was a fluke!"

"You going to try to fight me again?"

"Beach, two hours."

He sighed. "Fine..." The Waddle Doo then ran off in some direction Marx didn't bother looking. Marx made his way into town, snow piled up in heaps and mounds. His job was to ferry messages to and from Dedede. It wasn't hard, and gave him time to formulate a plan.

A plan for that Waddle Doo. He didn't want to kill him, that would be bad. Something to make him stop.

It would need to be one good plan.


End file.
